Sometimes dead is better
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: Basada en 'Pet Sematary'. Los detectives van a una nueva misión. Misteriosos youkais aparecen y matan a la gente sin razón lógica.. Conforme pasen los días, se darán cuenta de que el verdadero enemigo esta entre ellos. Detalles adentro. Yaoi.
1. No todo es tan fácil

**Disclaimer.** Yu Yu Hakusho es pertenencia del maestro Yoshihiro Togashi. No recibo, ni me interesa recibir incentivo por esta historia, ya que la hago por amor al morb.. arte.  
Pet Sematary es una novela de Stephen King, por lo tanto es propiedad suya y de los demás productores y personas que participaron en ese proyecto. No hago esto por fines de plagio, sino como un homenaje hacia él porque lo amo.

**Sinopsis. **Por ordenes de Koenma, los detectives van a un pequeño pueblo a resolver un nuevo misterio. Misteriosos youkais han estado apareciendo y asesinan a los habitantes sin razón lógica.  
Conforme pasen los días, habrá cosas mas extrañas que los mismos youkais...Todo para después descubrir, que esa misión será el peor error en sus vidas, y no necesariamente por lo demonios que fueron a capturar.. sino por no entender que algunas veces.. La muerte es mejor.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Es importante que lean las advertencias que daré antes de comenzar con el fic.

No suelo leer ni escribir tragedias románticas puesto que las considero deprimentes, y la depresión no es buena para mi frágil persona.  
Pero, como es imposible escribir horror sin tragedia, me vi forzada a poner muchas catástrofes aquí.. entre ellas la muerte.  
Si, leyeron bien.. voy a matar a mas de 1 buen samaritano en esta historia, así como a nuestros queridos personajes de YYH.

Si son de sentimientos fáciles de herir, y les da "cosa" imaginarse a sus héroes morir cruelmente, les recomiendo que no sigan.. Aunque claro, si leyeron o vieron alguna de las películas de Pet Sematary; ya han de saber que volverán a la vida, pero como entidades malvadas.

Habrá Yaoi (KxH, claro), pero no habrá romance dulce y tierno en abundancia, tal vez solo en los primeros 2 capítulos.

Tendrá violencia, contenido sexual y lenguaje corrosivo.

Otra cosa, por favor no me vengan con que el Script esta prohibido y no sé que tanto.  
Yo lo sé, pero no puedo cambiarlo.. la razón es simple, mis otras historias están en ese formato y si hago una con formato "normal" es posible que me limpien las otras.

Trate de narrar lo mejor que pude, puesto que esta historia lo vale.  
Si tienen algún consejo que darme, pueden hacerlo.. siempre y cuando no sea lo del Script.

La única aclaración que tengo que hacer sobre el formato es que recuerden que los -- son cambio de escena.

Ojala hayan tomado en cuenta las advertencias. Saludos.

--

Era un pueblo pequeño, rural, con pocos habitantes, tranquilo, por poco olvidado en el mapa nacional.. hasta hace unos días.

Extraños sucesos habían estado ocurriendo desde hace unas semanas, muchos muertos y heridos a causa de youkais que habían llegado al poblado misteriosamente.

Muchos habían visto a los descorazonados demonios, la mayoría quedaban traumados, diabéticos o mudos.

Claro esta, que ese hecho no pasaría desapercibido por el príncipe del mundo espiritual, Koenma.. el cual llamaría a sus fieles sirvientes, perdón, detectives para resolverlo.

Todo parecía fácil.. un pueblo pequeño con invasión de demonios clase inferior, solo era cuestión de ir y matarlos, y así el tormento de los habitantes del pueblo desaparecería.

Era aun temprano en la mañana en dicho pueblo, eso de las 10:20am, los encargados de exterminar a los youkais ya habían llegado. Se iban a hospedar en una humilde cabaña, un poco alejada del pueblo por el tiempo que fuera necesario. En este momento se encontraban bajando las cosas de la camioneta.

**Yusuke:** -con los brazos llenos de maletas- oye Kuwabara, seria bueno que vinieras y nos ayudaras con algo, en vez de estar ahí sentadote, no crees?

**Kuwabara:** -sentado en el porche tomándose un refresco- pero si estoy ayudando!

**Yusuke:** así? Y cómo?

**Kuwabara:** estoy inspeccionando que no rompan nada! –sonrisa triunfadora-

Pero su momento de triunfo fue interrumpido por un objeto que lo golpeo en la cabeza..

**Botan:** -con varias mantas dobladas en las manos y una vena saltada en la frente- deja de holgazanear y ayuda!

**Kuwabara:** -con un chichón en la cabeza y una curita en este- Botan! No me tires con latas!

Otra lata lo golpea..

**Kuwabara:** -le sale otro chichón- auch! Ya voy..

El resignado cabeza de zanahoria se acerco a la camioneta a ayudar con la labor.. mientras un pelinegro anteriormente mencionado iba saliendo de la cabaña y se decidía a tomar mas cosas cuando..

**Yusuke:** oye Hiei, no nos piensas ayudar?

**Hiei:** -sentado en la tierra fumándose un cigarrillo- ¿para qué? Si yo no traje nada.. además, todavía me estoy preguntando a mi mismo porque acepte venir a este lugar.

**Yusuke:** -suspiro de resignación- algunos nunca cambian.. –se acerca a la camioneta y sigue bajando cosas-

Y es que es cierto, Hiei no tenia porque acompañarlos, él ni siquiera es humano y no tiene porque interesarle si están matando a muchos Ningens en un pueblo tan ningen como este.

Sus deudas con la justicia del mundo espiritual ya estaban pagadas, ya no tenia porque seguir haciendo obras de caridad en el Ningenkai.

Acepto ir impulsivamente por el viejo truco de "Yukina estará a solas con Kuwabara", el cual Kurama sabia que era su debilidad.. aunque tal vez esa no fue la única razón.. y es que dejar al Kitsune solo en un pueblo lleno de Ningens coquetas, es algo que el Youkai de fuego no lo podía permitir.

Allí estaba él.. ayudando a Botan y a Yukina con sus cosas como todo un caballero..

Los rayos de sol iluminaban su roja cabellera y sus herbales ojos se miraban especialmente verdes esta mañana a causa de los árboles y demás hierbas a los alrededores.. y más con esa camisa verde bandera de manga larga.

Nadie podía negar que era el ningen más bello sobre la faz de la tierra..

Y más para Hiei que detestaba a los Ningens.. la razón principal por la que había aceptado ir es por pasar tiempo de compañía con el pelirrojo.

Desde que llegaron no había perdido de vista ninguno de los movimientos del zorro.. y es que esa sed de verlo se había vuelto obsesión para el demonio de ojos rojos.

Ya habían terminado de bajar las cosas, y todos se estaban dirigiendo adentro para ver que cocinar...

Hiei noto que Kurama se dirigía hacia él y rápidamente se volteo a otro lado para que este no descubriera que lo había estado observando.

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- ¿quieres venir adentro, Hiei?

**Hiei:** -tira el cigarrillo a la tierra y lo apaga con el dedo- hn..

Kurama viendo que tal vez esa conversación con el mitad Koorime iba para rato, se sentó a su lado.. lo cual puso nervioso al susodicho.

**Kurama:** -sin voltearlo a verlo- esta lindo aquí, no? Hay muy pocas personas y mucha vegetación..

**Hiei:** -indiferente- lo odio..

Kurama rió un poco ante tal comentario.. y es que la indiferencia de Hiei y su odio hacia casi todo lo ningen le causaba mucha gracia y a la vez se le hacia muy lindo.. que se puede decir.. todo lo que tenia que ver con Hiei se le hacia lindo.

**Hiei:** -nervioso- ¿dije algo gracioso, Kitsune?

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- no, nada.. es solo que..

El pelinegro volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión..

**Kurama:** bueno, como sea.. quieres venir? –se levanta- esta haciendo algo de frío aquí..

**Hiei:** -sonriendo y en tono sarcástico- si verdad? Esta bien frío aquí.. en especial para un mitad Koorime como yo.. –se incorpora- pero ya que insistes.. te acompañare adentro.

Kurama sonrió tímidamente y ambos se fueron caminando hasta adentro de la cabaña..

--

Como era de esperar, Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban discutiendo por alguna trivialidad, Botan estaba con una gotota de sudor al estilo anime en la cabeza mientras trataba de controlarlos y Yukina estaba acomodando la comida en la alacena y el refrigerador.

La razón por la cual ambas peliazules decidieron acompañarlos era simple.. a Yukina, Kuwabara se lo estuvo rogando por mas de 1 semana, y a ella pues no le cayo mal salir un rato de la gran ciudad.. y Botan.. porque es Botan.

Keiko no pudo acompañarlos porque había tenido varicela y en estos momentos se encuentra en cuarentena.

Ambos demonios suspiraron y por sus mentes paso la oración "esto es todo los días" y fueron a la cocina a ayudar a Yukina con las bolsas.

Eso de ayudar es algo que cierto pelinegro no le gustaba mucho, pero por ser de su dulce hermana de la que se trataba lo considero por estar vez.

Pasaron unos 4 minutos y ya todo estaba en su lugar, incluyendo a Yusuke y Kuwabara que ya se habían tranquilizado y estaban sentados en un sillón lleno de polvo con Botan en el medio, la cual se encargaba de que no volvieran a discutir por el control remoto.

**Kurama:** -acercándose con esos 3- ¿y a qué hora nos pondremos a trabajar?

**Yusuke:** -levantándose- claro, la misión.. ehmm.. –se mete la mano al bolsillo y saco un papel todo doblado-

**Botan:** -curiosa- qué es eso?

**Yusuke:** -lo desdobla- es la dirección de un tal Tatsuo Momatari, Koenma me lo dio, dice que él podrá informarnos mejor acerca de los youkais y todo eso..

**Kurama:** ¿y bien..?

**Yusuke:** -lo voltea a ver- ¿y bien qué?

**Kurama:** cuando vamos a ir con el señor ese?

**Kuwabara:** ay Kurama, no me digas que ya quieres ir? Acabamos de llegar..

**Kurama:** -se sienta en una silla llena de telarañas que estaba a un lado- bien.. ¿y qué se supone que haremos hasta entonces?

**Kuwabara:** -se pone un dedo en la barbilla en señal de pensar- él tiene razón, Urameshi.. no hay mucho que hacer en este pueblo.

**Yusuke:** ehmm.. hay que empezar en repartirnos los cuartos!

Ese comentario llamo la atención de cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una mesa situada a unos metros de ahí, mientras comía un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

**Yukina:** -se acerca con ellos- solo hay 3 cuartos y todos tienen una cama..

**Yusuke:** -exaltado- una cama?? Matrimonial?

**Yukina:** sí..

**Botan:** -animadamente- entonces que duerman 2 en cada cuarto!

**Kuwabara:** pues haber como se acomodan ustedes, Yukina y yo queremos el cuarto que este más limpio! –sonrisa de baboso-

Nuevamente la alegría de Kazuma fue interrumpida por un golpe en su vacía cabeza.

**Kuwabara:** auch! –recoge el objeto con el que lo golpearon- una galleta?? Bien, quién fue el gracioso que me tiro con una galleta?? –voltea para atrás y al único que ve es a Hiei mirándolo muy feo- enano!

Hiei le volvió a tirar un galletazo y esta vez le dio en medio de los ojos..

**Hiei:** -acercándose- ¿qué decías..?

**Kuwabara:** -exaltado- decía que iba a...!

Fue interrumpido por un tercer galletazo..

**Yusuke:** -riendo- no es posible que no puedas esquivar las galletas, Kuwabara Jaja

El cabeza de zanahoria y Hiei ya estaban con su primera disputa del día, Yusuke estaba riéndose de la incompetencia de Kuwabara al no poder esquivar una simple galleta que viaja a 3km/h desde la mano de Hiei hasta su cara, Botan estaba nuevamente con la gotota de sudor, Yukina no entendía bien porque era la pelea y Kurama estaba mirando muy tiernamente a Hiei, ya que este era otro de los muchos aspectos del Youkai que le gustaban a Kurama.

**Botan:** -riendo- bueno chicos, ya basta, no? Tenemos que ver como vamos a dormir o.o!

**Yusuke:** -riendo también- si bueno ya.. haber.. –voltea a ver a Kurama- como tú eres el que mejor soporta a Hiei de todos, dormirás con él, si?

Los 2 mencionados se sonrojaron ligeramente..

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- ningún problema n n

Hiei estaba tan embobado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que Kuwabara le había quitado el paquete de galletas, y en vez de tirarle con ellas.. se puso a comerlas.

**Yusuke:** Kuwabara, no vas a dormir con Yukina ¬¬

**Kuwabara:** -con la boca llena- por qué no? –apenas se entendía lo que decía-

**Yusuke:** porque.. ehmm.. porque no!

**Kuwabara:** -aun con la boca llena..- no es justo! –traga- bueno, entonces dormiré con Botan –la mira pervertidamente-

**Botan:** -lo abofetea- pervertido!

**Yusuke:** -sonriendo- ni modo :D

**Botan:** -sobándose la mano con la que golpeo a Kazuma- no voy a dormir con ninguno de ustedes 2, porque sé que son igual de depravados!.. yo dormiré con Yukina!

**Yusuke y Kuwabara:** ahh.. –sonido de decepción-

**Yukina:** -sonriendo- por mi esta bien

**Yusuke:** ósea que voy a tener que dormir con Kuwabara? –haciendo un puchero- para que hable!

**Kuwabara:** -indignado- ya quisieran millones tener la suerte que tú tienes, Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** pues yo no!

Y una nueva disputa acaba de empezar..

**Kurama:** -levantándose- bueno.. voy a subir mis cosas al cuarto.. –voltea a ver a Botan y a Yukina- las ayudo?

**Botan:** -sonriendo- si, muchas gracias Kurama..

Los 3 se levantaron en busca de sus maletas..

Hiei, al oír la voz de Kurama, despertó de su fantasía de sueños románticos con el Kitsune y se acerco donde estaba él y las nenas..

**Kurama:** -voltea a verlo- tú no trajiste nada, cierto Hiei?

**Hiei:** hn..

El pelirrojo ya conocía bien el extenso vocabulario del Youkai, y como consecuencia sabia que ese "hn" significaba un "no" pero que quería algo más..

**Hiei:** -levanta la mochila de Yukina- hn.. yo la llevare.

**Yukina:** ohh, gracias Hiei-san –sonríe-

Hiei solo se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa de su hermana y se encamino hasta las escaleras antes de que alguien más lo notara.

Kurama tomo su maleta y la de Botan para seguir la misma travesía que acababa de empezar el medio Koorime, seguido por ambas peliazules.

--

La cabaña era muy vieja.. el piso, las paredes, las escaleras.. todo era de madera, la cual crujía al pisarla.

Ya habían llegado al final de la escalera.. pero el Kitsune se detuvo en seco y paso sus finos dedos por el rustico pilar de la escalera..

**Kurama:** -tono serio- creo que ha habido una que otra invasión de termitas en este lugar..

Se desconcertó un poco por las miradas de frustración de ambas apariciones femeninas y sonrió en señal de que todo estaba bien..

**Kurama:** ah, solo son insectos que comen madera.. no hay de que preocuparse n ñ

Ambas niñas solo sonrieron de alivio, ya que por un momento creyeron que las termitas eran malvados youkais sedientos de sangre que aparecerían a la media noche y asesinarían a todos brutalmente para después tener sexo con sus ensangrentados cadáveres (N/A: creo que son algo malpensadas n ñU).

Ya habían subido totalmente, y se encontraron con Hiei y el equipaje de su gemela viéndolos fijamente..

**Kurama:** ¿pasa algo, Hiei?

**Hiei:** hn.. en.. donde la pongo? (N/A: al parecer él pensó lo mismo acerca de las termitas xD)

**Yukina:** -volviendo a la realidad- ah si¿en donde dormiremos, Botan?

**Botan:** -pensando- ehh.. seria bueno en.. –se acerca hacia la primer puerta que ve y la abre- aquí!!

Era una habitación sencilla.. pequeña, sin ventanas.. toda de madera y con una cama matrimonial con cobertor azul marino, muchos cuadros con pinturas de paisajes en las paredes y con un ambiente demasiado acogedor.

Ambos demonios entraron y dejaron las maletas.. después salieron y dejaron a las nenas para que conocieran la que seria su estancia por los próximos días.

**Kurama:** -abre otra habitación- te gusta aquí, Hiei?

**Hiei:** hn, como sea..

Esta habitación era diferente a la otra.. era mas grande y tenia una ventana de tamaño mediano que daba al bosque.. a diferencia de la otra, esta solo tenia el piso de madera, las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas de blanco. La cama aparentemente era más grande (tal vez una Queen Size) y tenia un cobertor blanco virgen encima, había una televisión de antena a blanco y negro en una mesa enfrente en la cama, y un tocador atrás de la tele, con un gran espejo. También tenia baño.

Kurama entro y dejo su equipaje en el piso, luego volteo a todos lados para apreciar el cuarto.. después entro al baño a ver que había.

Hiei estaba tan indiferente como siempre.. miro de reojo la cama.. la cama que compartiría con el Kitsune.. aunque eso no debería de parecer algo nuevo.. siempre dormía con él en su casa.. la mayoría de las veces en la misma cama, y una que otra ocasión se atrevía a abrazarlo.. pero esta vez tenia un presentimiento algo raro.. como si algo "especial" fuera a ocurrir..

**Hiei:** hn, que me importa.. –se dejo caer en la cama-

--

El pelirrojo por su parte estaba viendo el baño.. era pequeño, de pequeños azulejos cafés.. con el estante ese con puerta de espejo para poner medicinas arriba del lavamanos (N/A: no sé como se llaman T,T) y con una cortina en la regadera de color azul con flores amarillas.

Después de ver el baño, salió y se encontró con el pelinegro acostado en la cama.. y se acostó a su lado..

**Kurama:** al menos la cama no rechina n n

**Hiei:** hn.. me gusta más tu cama..

**Kurama:** -algo sonrojado- que bueno..

**Hiei:** -sentándose en el borde- ¿qué?

**Kurama:** -sentándose igual- eh.. nada, nada

A Hiei le confundió un poco ese acto.. ¿el zorro estaba nervioso o qué?.. eso no estaría mal.. ya que a él también le ponía nervioso el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, al menos algo tenían en común ese día.

**Kurama:** -nervioso- quieres comer algo?

**Hiei:** hn.. me comí un paquete de... oye!! Ese deforme se comió mis galletas! –se levanta para ir a vengarse-

El pelirrojo solo sonrió, y cómo no hacerlo? Le encantaba esa facción de Hiei.. era como un niño pequeño que en el fondo solo quería que lo mimaran, pero su vida no ha sido ni corta ni fácil, así que para él lo mejor fue ocultar todos sus buenos sentimientos detrás de esa mascara de frialdad y sarcasmo.

La mayoría de las personas tenían un concepto un tanto erróneo de él.. lo creían un ser frío y despiadado.. pero para Kurama, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabia que no era así.. y él estaba dispuesto a sacar lo mejor del Youkai de fuego.

Desde la noche anterior, había estado muy pensativo y soñador respecto a Hiei.. su relación había mejorado mucho y de lejos se podía notar que era mas que una simple amistad.. él sabia que estaba enamorado del demonio pero dudaba mucho que fuera correspondido..

--

**Yusuke:** -cambiándole de canal frenéticamente a la tele- es qué acaso no hay nada bueno que ver aquí o qué?!

Se va la imagen..

**Yusuke:** ay no, ya se fue la imagen otra vez.. haber Kuwabara, muévele a la antena.

**Kuwabara:** -mueve la antena que estaba arriba del aparato- así esta bien, Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** no no, haber dale más a la izquierda

El mazoku seguía dándole indicaciones a Kazuma de cómo poner la antena, pero será difícil que se viera decente la TV puesto que era muy vieja..

Hiei iba bajando las escaleras, con claras intenciones de hacerle pagar al pelinaranja por robarle sus preciadas galletas altas en carbohidratos.. pero una dulce voz lo hizo olvidarse de todo eso.

**Yukina:** -al parecer iba a subir las escaleras- Hiei-san, le iba a subir galletas porque vi que Kazuma le quito las suyas –sonríe-

**Hiei:** -sin saber que decir- eh.. gr..gracias.. –las toma-

La Koorime solo le sonríe y se va de nuevo a la cocina.. mientras el otro no sabia si subir de nuevo con el zorro o quedarse a cuidar a su pequeña hermana del pervertido Kuwabara.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un gran ruido proveniente de afuera..

Ambos detectives que anteriormente se estaban encargando del funcionamiento de la TV salieron corriendo haber que pasaba.. pero Hiei no sabia que hacer, digo.. ir a ver que pasaba? Para qué? Como si a él le importara lo que le ocurriera a unos cuantos Ningens..

**Kurama:** -bajando muy rápido- ¿oíste eso, Hiei?

**Hiei:** hn, si.. Yusuke y el deforme salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba..

**Kurama:** tal vez paso algo serio, será mejor ir a ver..

Dicho esto, salió trotando por la puerta.. dejando a Hiei nuevamente con su dilema de "salir o no salir"..

**Botan:** -comiendo donas rellenas- sonó como si fuera un choque.. –a Hiei- no vas a ir a ayudarles?

Solo por no quedar mal con su hermana..

**Hiei:** hn.. –salió con notable enojo hacia el lugar del accidente-

--

En efecto, eso fue un choque, estaba un auto compacto estrellado contra un poste de luz cubierto en llamas.. por los rasgos dejados se podía deducir que iba en exceso de velocidad y que el conductor estaba alcoholizado.

**Yusuke:** -llegando- demonios! No podemos hacer nada mientras este en llamas!

**Kuwabara:** -a lado del Yusuke- hay que apagarlo!

**Kurama:** -llego atrás de ellos- pero no podemos hacerlo con agua, tendremos que buscar un extintor!

**Kuwabara:** -confundido- ¿por qué?

**Kurama:** porque el fuego ese es producido por combustión interna dentro del vehículo que al mezclar el calor y la gasolina con el impacto de golpe con el..

**Yusuke:** -interrumpiéndolo- no hay tiempo para eso! Corre Kurama, ve a buscar un extintor, rápido!

Kurama salió corriendo.. y se encontró con Hiei..

**Hiei:** -parado tranquilamente a mitad de la carretera y mirando con asombro el choque- así que eso es lo que pasa cuando conduces con exceso de velocidad..

**Kurama:** -exaltado- ahora no Hiei, ayúdame a buscar un extintor!

**Hiei:** ¿y eso qué es?

**Kurama:** -lo toma de la mano y salen corriendo- es el bote rojo con el que se apaga incendios!

Kurama entro rápidamente a un local que parecía ser una pequeña librería, y en donde todos se encontraban viendo muy asustados por la ventana el accidente.

**Kurama:** -notablemente exaltado- ¿dónde hay un extintor?

Todos lo voltearon a ver asustados y señalaron con el dedo hacia una pequeña vitrina que decía "rompa en caso de emergencia" y con un extintor dentro..

El Kitsune se apresuro a llegar, pero Hiei le gano.. el cual rompió la vitrina con el puño y saco el extintor para pasárselo a su amigo.

Todos miraron con asombro eso.. pero Kurama estaba tan nervioso que ni las gracias le dio y nuevamente salió corriendo con el bote en manos hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos.

Pudo ver que ya había mucha gente a los alrededores observando el lugar..

**Yusuke:** -gritando- Kurama apresúrate! Las llamas se están expandiendo!

Eso era verdad, las llamas cada vez crecían mas y habían alcanzado un árbol que estaba muy cerca, así como el pasto. Ambas plantas se empezaban a quemar..

Kurama, aun corriendo logro quitarle el seguro al bote rojo y se acerco lo suficiente para lanzar el anhídrido carbónico que apagaría el incendio.

Cuando el fuego ceso, Yusuke y Kuwabara se acercaron rápidamente al vehículo, mientras el primero abrió bruscamente la puerta intentando sacar al herido.

Eso seria difícil, ya que el auto, literalmente, quedo como acordeón.

**Kuwabara:** Urameshi ten cuidado! Lo vas a despedazar mas de lo que de seguro esta! –obviamente refiriéndose al herido-

**Yusuke:** -agitado- cállate y revisa si hay más pasajeros!

Kuwabara, muy obediente, empezó a arrancar las 3 puertas faltantes del auto en busca de más pasajeros.

Yusuke por fin estaba logrando sacando al conductor, que milagrosamente aun estaba vivo.. pero por su estado yo no aseguraría que podría vivir mas de 2 minutos.

Tenia el cráneo partido, el cabello y la piel quemados, la mayoría de los huesos rotos, lleno de sangre y demás fluidos..

Cuando Urameshi por fin lo logro sacar del todo, lo tendió delicadamente en el piso.. hubiera intentado practicarle primeros auxilios, pero no serviría, ya que su estado era realmente critico.

Mientras, Kurama estaba tratando de tranquilizar a los espectadores, Kuwabara aun seguía buscando mas pasajeros (N/A: el auto era realmente pequeño, pero quedo mucho mas pequeño ahora que choco, era lógico pensar que podría haber mas cadáveres a bordo), Hiei solo miraba lo sucedido con su inseparable indiferencia, mientras Yusuke no sabia que hacer.. quería decirle al hombre que todo estaría bien, que iba a lograr sobrevivir.. pero para qué mentir?

El sujeto empezó a toser y escupir sangre.. luego tomo a Yusuke de la camisa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.. le quería decir algo.

**Yusuke:** -le toma la mano- tranquilo.. –se notaba tristeza en sus ojos-

El pobre hombre trataba de reunir algo de fuerza para emitir palabras.. pero estas simplemente no se daban..

Después de 5 segundos de esfuerzo.. dio un suspiro muy hondo y callo muerto..

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haber evitado su muerte, lo tuvo en sus brazos los últimos segundos de vida.. y todo para verlo morir.

La impotencia era sin duda, el peor sentimiento que el detective podía sentir.

Sin poder hacer más.. lo dejo en el piso, se quito la camisa (abajo tenia otra) y cubrió el rostro del recién fallecido con ella.

Pretendía levantarse.. cuando de pronto sintió que una fuerte mano lo tomaba de la pierna.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.. en 1 segundos el miedo invadió todo su cuerpo.. ese miedo que solo había sentido 2 veces antes.. cuando Toguro el menor le demostró su poder antes de invitarlo al torneo de artes marciales y cuando miro a los ojos a Sensui por primera vez..

Esa mano se clavaba mas en su piel.. aterrado volteo hacia abajo y miro como el sujeto herido se quito su camisa de la cara con la otra mano y lo miro a los ojos..

**Sujeto:** -con voz moribunda- no.. no vayas.. al lugar.. donde la muerte habla..

Yusuke solo lo miraba totalmente aterrado..

**Sujeto:** no.. importa.. –tose- la tentación que tengas.. no permitas.. –tose otra vez- que él vaya al lugar.. donde.. los muertos caminan.. Yusuke..

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron totalmente..

**Yusuke:** ¿có.. cómo.. sabe mi nombre? –exigió saber-

El sujeto solo sonrió.. después sus ojos se pusieron totalmente blancos y murió (ahora si).

Urameshi estaba totalmente petrificado.. ¿cómo es que él sabia su nombre?

Esa y muchas preguntas más se formaron en su aterrada cabeza...

--

Los intentos de Kurama por tranquilizar a la gente eran en vano, cada vez llegaban más, así como la policía..

Los oficiales se bajaron de su auto, uno alejo a las personas y coloco una cinta amarilla alrededor del lugar.. mientras el otro se acerco al accidente.

**Oficial:** -a Yusuke- vaya a casa, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto..

**Kuwabara:** Urameshi, estas bien? –ya había terminado de arrancarle las puertas al carro-

**Yusuke:** -se levanta de golpe y mira a los ojos a Kuwabara- si, lo que sea..

Kurama, seguido por Hiei, se acercaron donde estaba Yusuke..

El policía vio que la mano del muerto estaba sujetando la pierna del mazoku, así que trato de desprenderla y lo logro fácilmente..

Yusuke al sentir eso dio un pequeño brinco del susto..

**Hiei:** -sarcástico- ¿qué pasa¿le tienes miedo a un cadáver?

**Yusuke:** -volteo a verlo un segundo, y después nuevamente al muerto- ya vamonos, quieren?.. –se va-

**Kuwabara:** y ahora qué le pasa? –lo sigue junto con los otros 2-

--

Los 4 iban caminando por la carretera.. Yusuke al frente y mirando hacia abajo mientras se hacia muchas preguntas, seguido por los demás que estaban extrañados por su comportamiento.

**Kurama:** -atreviéndose a romper el silencio- bueno, se hará tarde y aun no hemos investigado nada.. creo que será bueno que vayamos ya con el señor que Yusuke menciono en la mañana.

**Kuwabara:** -rascándose la cabeza- si, creo que tienes razón.. oye Urameshi, qué te parece si vamos ya con el sujeto que te dijo Koenma?

Yusuke solo se detuvo y saco de su bolsillo el papel..

**Yusuke:** -voltea con ellos- esta bien.. pedimos un taxi o nos vamos a pie? –al parecer ya estaba normal-

**Kurama:** pues yo diría que un taxi, no conocemos aquí y nos podríamos perder..

**Kuwabara:** si, miren haya hay una cabina telefónica! –la señala y sale corriendo hacia haya-

**Kurama:** -se acerca con Yusuke- oye.. te sientes bien?

El cuestionado lo mira unos segundos.. luego sonríe.

**Yusuke:** -le da palmadas en la espalda a Kurama- claro! Solo me sorprendí un poco, eso es todo n.n!

**Kurama:** -sonríe igual- me alegra n n

Hiei miraba a ambos celoso..

Pero sus celos fueron interrumpidos..

**Kuwabara:** -gritando desde la cabina telefónica- ALGUIEN SABE EL TELÉFONO DE LOS TAXIS??

**Kurama:** -con una gota de sudor al estilo anime- será mejor ayudar a Kuwabara..

**Yusuke:** -con la misma gota- si.. –sale corriendo a ayudar al cabeza de zanahoria-

Kurama iba a salir igual, pero Hiei lo tomo del brazo..

**Kurama:** ¿pasa algo, Hiei?

**Hiei:** -serio- aun no lo sientes..?

**Kurama:** -medita un poco sobre lo qué puede estar hablando- .. ahora que lo mencionas.. sí..

**Hiei:** es como una energía demoníaca muy fuerte.. y esta dentro de este mismo pueblo..

**Kurama:** -se lleva un dedo a la barbilla- sí.. y es muy raro.. nunca había sentido algo así.. tú crees que sea por los youkais que han estado invadiendo aquí?

**Hiei:** no sé.. algo me dice que sí, pero otra cosa me dice que no..

Un trailer se aproximaba muy rápido a ellos 2..

**Kurama:** cuidado Hiei! Un trai...

0.5 segundos después..

**Hiei:** -encima de Kurama y con tono de preocupación- estas bien??

**Kurama:** -tirado en el pasto y con Hiei encima- s..sí.. –se sonroja-

**Hiei:** -se sonroja igual, pero luego voltea la cara- hn! Por eso pasan los accidentes..

**Kurama:** -suspira- sí.. es verdad..

--

**Yusuke:** -tono de profesor escolar y con el teléfono en la mano- mira Kuwabara, se marca asterisco 86, y te contesta la operadora, si?.. luego le dices que te comunique con la estación de taxis.. y luego..

**Kuwabara:** -interrumpiéndolo y señalando a Hiei y a Kurama en el pasto- mira Urameshi¿acaso no son lindos? XD

**Yusuke:** -voltea a verlos- hey, es cierto.. –burlonamente- oigan! No sabia que se fueran a poner cariñositos tan pronto ehh!

**Kuwabara:** y menos en publico, ehh!

Los 2 empezaron a molestarlos con eso.. lo cual provoco que Hiei se levantara rápidamente seguido de Kurama..

**Hiei:** -molesto- de qué estas hablando, deforme?! –levanta el puño y se acerca-

**Kurama:** -le pone la mano en el puño- tranquilo Hiei.. no hay porque molestarse.. –le sonríe-

Hiei no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y bajo el puño..

**Yusuke:** ya no se hagan, quieren? Si todos sabemos que ustedes 2 son más que amigos

**Hiei:** -muy rojo- de.. de qué estas hablando, humano??

Kurama solo los miraba con la cara igual de roja que sus cabellos..

**Kuwabara:** si! Ya dejen de negarlo –le guiñe un ojo-

**Hiei:** -tartamudeaba- eh.. yo.. ah!! Muéranse!! –se cruza de brazos y se voltea para otro lado como niño berrinchudo-

**Kurama:** -nervioso- bu.. bueno.. ya pidieron el taxi?? –trataba de cambiarles el tema-

**Yusuke:** ah, no! El menso de Kuwabara no sabe ni como..

**Kuwabara:** -enojado- si te crees tan bueno hazlo tú, Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** si! Es lo que voy a hacer! Mira y aprende Kuwa-babas!

**Kuwabara:** DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

**Yusuke:** -cantando- Kuwa-babas, Kuwa-babas, Kuwa-babas!

**Kuwabara:** arggg...

**Kurama:** -se lleva una mano a la cara- bueno.. –le quita el teléfono a Yusuke- yo lo haré.. –marca-

15 segundos después..

**Kurama:** bien, ya viene en camino..

**Yusuke:** -aun cantando- Kuwa-babas, Uh Uh, Kuwa-babas, Uh Uh

**Kuwabara:** -enojado- quieres callarte!

**Hiei:** si, cállate de una buena vez ¬¬

Yusuke seguía..

**Kurama:** -pone una mano en el hombro de Yusuke- oye.. ya estuvo bueno n ñ

**Yusuke:** ay, que aburridos son..

3 minutos después llego el taxi..

**Taxista:** -bajando el vidrio- ustedes pidieron un taxi?

**Kurama:** -acercándose- sí.. –se sube adelante- Yusuke dame el papel.. –le dan el papel- mire.. queremos ir a esta dirección, sabe dónde queda?

**Taxista:** -mira el papel- ah sí, suban..

El primero en subir fue Hiei, seguido de Yusuke y luego Kuwabara por la otra puerta.. quedando Hiei en el medio..

A Kurama le hubiera gustado sentarse junto a Hiei, pero después de lo de hace rato.. pensó que tal vez el demonio querría su espacio por un momento.

**Yusuke:** -en voz baja- Kuwa-babas, Uh Uh, Kuwa-babas, Uh Uh

**Kuwabara:** ya cállate Urameshi!!

Yusuke no hacia caso..

**Kuwabara:** arg.. –con una vena saltada en su frente-

**Kurama:** -al taxista- queda muy lejos?

**Taxista:** no, a unos 10 minutos llegamos..

**Kurama:** ah.. es que no traemos mucho dinero y..

Yusuke seguía y seguía..

**Hiei:** -con otra vena en la frente- voy a explotar, Kurama..

**Kurama:** no Hiei, aguanta un poco.. –al taxista- entonces le decía.. qué si a cuanto nos la deja?

**Taxista:** ah no se preocupe, con 3 yenes será suficiente.. aunque.. –voz seductora- a usted se lo dejo a 2.5 yenes.. –le pone una mano en la pierna-

**Kurama:** O.O –se la quita- no.. no.. si tengo 3 yenes..

Hiei miro eso y ya se estaba desvendando el brazo para que el dragón negro desayunara taxista al horno.. pero..

**Taxista:** -se estaciona y suspira- bien.. aquí es..

Kurama abrió la puerta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo..

**Kurama:** -le da el dinero- g..gracias..

**Taxista:** -le regresa algo- le dije que con 2.5 yenes basta.. –le guiñe el ojo-

El Youkai de ojos rojos ya tenia ambas manos alrededor del cuello del pobre taxista, estaba apunto de ahorcarlo, cuando..

**Yusuke:** -lo jala afuera del auto- ya Hiei, no seas celoso.. tenemos trabajo que hacer –animadamente-

Hiei solo gruño..

**Kuwabara:** -viendo el lugar- así que esta es la casa..

**Kurama:** si.. solo espero que este el señor en casa.. cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Yusuke?

**Yusuke:** Tatsuo Momatari.. –se acerca y toca la ventana-

La casa claramente era vieja.. era toda de madera, estaba en plena carretera, no tenia vecinos, tenia un pequeño pórtico de madera y unas sillas mecedoras en el, con una pequeña mesa, una hamaca, y una puerta de mosquetero antes de la de madera.

**Yusuke:** -gritando- hola, hay alguien en casa?

Se abre la ventana..

**Yusuke:** buenos días, usted es Tatsuo Momatari?

**Señor:** -atrás de la ventana- buenos días, sí.. soy yo

**Yusuke:** ah mire, necesitamos hablar con usted..

**Tatsuo:** espere..

Abre la puerta..

**Tatsuo:** va a tomar tiempo?

**Yusuke:** un poco.. por qué? Va de salida?

**Tatsuo:** no, no.. pasen por favor..

Todos entraron, la casa por dentro se notaba igual de vieja, era de madera y tenia muchos muebles y cuadros viejos, sin mencionar la TV y el radio de los años 60's.

Salieron por atrás, estaban en el patio trasero.. se veía tranquilo, daba directo al bosque.. había una gran mesa con sillas.

**Tatsuo:** siéntense..

Todos se sientan, incluyendo el señor.

**Tatsuo:** y.. de qué me quieren hablar?

**Yusuke:** nosotros somos detectives espirituales y..

Y así se inicio la platica..

Tatsuo era un señor ya de edad avanzada, unos 75 años, estaba vestido con un overol de tirantes de mezclilla y una camisa roja abajo, con un gorro de cazador. Era bastante amable y al parecer tenia conocimientos de los youkais y el mundo espiritual, así como poder espiritual.

**Tatsuo:** ósea que los envió Koenma.. bueno me parece muy bien.. ohh pero que descortés soy! Gustan algo de tomar?.. acabo de preparar café, pero si gustan les puedo ofrecer una cerveza

**Yusuke:** -sonriendo- sí, eso suena bien, una cerveza para mi!

**Kuwabara:** para mi igual :D

**Tatsuo:** -levantándose- bien.. dejen voy..

Kurama se levanta y lo toma del hombro en señal de que se siente de nuevo..

**Kurama:** no se moleste n n.. yo iré..

**Tatsuo:** gracias, entrando esta la cocina..

**Kurama:** si.. Hiei, tú no quieres nada?

**Hiei:** -indiferente- hn.. lo que sea..

El pelirrojo se va a la cocina..

**Yusuke:** pues le decía.. Señor Momatari, nos envió Koenma para exterminar a los youkais que están aquí.. usted los ha visto?

**Tatsuo:** si.. son muy grandes, no son muy fuertes, pero si tienen la fuerza suficiente para matar a un humano normal.. como han de suponer los humanos normales no pueden verlos, así que es muy espeluznante ver como muere tan cruelmente alguien de la nada, porque no pueden ver al demonio.

**Yusuke:** si, me imagino.. es la primera vez que sucede algo así?

**Tatsuo:** no.. en 1963 paso lo mismo, solo que mucho peor, hubo una gran invasión de youkais de clase inferior aquí, eran millones.. estaban acabando con todas las personas, animales y hasta plantas de la zona.. no había muchos psíquicos en el pueblo.. los que habían no querían ni salir de sus casas.. así que tuve que hacerme cargo yo mismo..

**Kuwabara:** -curioso- usted solo se deshizo de un ejercito de youkais?

El señor solo asintió con la cabeza..

**Yusuke:** -sorprendido- wow o o.. debió haber sido difícil..

**Tatsuo:** si.. mucho, me hubiera gustado encargarme de esto yo también.. para que no se molestaran.. pero ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas..

**Yusuke:** entiendo, y Koenma no lo nombro detective espiritual?

**Tatsuo:** quiso hacerlo.. pero yo no podía.. mi madre estaba muy enferma y yo tenia que trabajar para pagar sus medicinas.. no podía ir a Tokyo a encargarme de las demonios..

Llega Kurama con una bandeja con las cosas.. le da las cervezas a Yusuke y Kuwabara, café para Tatsuo y para él.. a Hiei le dio chocolate caliente en una taza que tenia pintado un corazón que decía "te amo" en mayúsculas.

Eso fue lo primero que vio Hiei y se sonrojo mucho.. volteo a ver a Kurama y noto que estaba igual de sonrojado.. eso le gusto.

**Tatsuo:** gracias Kurama.. bueno y les decía.. son youkais muy débiles, no tendrán problemas en matarlos..

Seguían en su platica..

**Hiei:** -señalando un camino que estaba en el bosque- ¿y eso a dónde lleva?

Todos voltean a ver el camino..

**Tatsuo:** -nervioso- eh.. eso es una.. larga historia..

**Yusuke:** -curioso- tiene qué ver con youkais?

**Tatsuo:** ehmm.. en realidad..

**Kuwabara:** -interrumpiendo- que interesante! Cuentéenos!

**Tatsuo:** esta bien.. es por la carretera.. mata muchos animales al año, entre ellas mascotas de niños.. lleva hacia un cementerio de mascotas.

**Hiei:** cementerio de mascotas? Un cementerio de animales? –arquea una ceja-

**Tatsuo:** así es..

**Hiei:** hn.. suena macabro.. quiero ir a ver.

**Kuwabara:** -asustado- ay no, y si nos sale un muerto?

**Kurama:** -riendo- no, claro que no

A Yusuke le dieron ganas de reírse por eso.. pero recordó lo que ocurrió esta mañana.. y una mueca de preocupación invadió su rostro.

**Tatsuo:** -nervioso- no creo que haya algo interesante..

**Hiei:** hn, entonces dígame como llegar y voy yo sólo..

**Tatsuo:** -se levanta- no.. no.. mejor vamos todos.. ya que insisten..

**Kurama:** -se levanta también- por mi no hay problema n n

**Kuwabara:** esta bien..

Todos se levantan y siguen al viejo Tatsuo..

--

**Yusuke:** entonces dice que los niños enterraban a sus mascotas ahí?

**Tatsuo:** si.. miren ya llegamos..

Se detienen ante unas rejas viejas y oxidadas en medio del bosque con un letrero de madera muy viejo que decía "cementerio de mascotas" con letras rojas y pésima caligrafía.

El señor abrió la puerta (que no tenia candado) y entraron todos..

Como dijo Hiei, era un lugar claramente macabro, algo pequeño para ser un cementerio.. y con muchas tumbas; la mayoría de perros y gatos.. había desde cruces de hierro hasta de madera o de hoja de palma, sin lapidas.. puros bultos de tierra que indicaban que ahí descansaba un cadáver. Con varias estatuas de animales en barro y uno que otro sepulcro que decía cosas como "nunca te olvidaremos", "te amamos" etc etc.

Muchas hojas secas en el piso, y debido a que los árboles de los alrededores estaban demasiado crecidos, casi no llegaba la luz del sol.

De repente se escucho un cuervo graznar..

Kuwabara estaba temblando y casi se orina en sus pantalones al oír la canción del señor cuervo.

**Yusuke:** -lo toca por la espalda- ¿qué pasa Kuwabara, apoco le tienes miedo a los cementerios?

**Kuwabara:** cállate Urameshi! Yo soy el gran Kuwabara guerrero del amor y no te le temo a nada! –empieza a hacer poses de héroe ridículo-

**Kurama:** -viendo a los alrededores- se ve que esta algo olvidado..

**Tatsuo:** a menudo viene gente aquí a enterrar a sus mascotas, pero no hay nadie que se digne a limpiarlo

**Hiei:** hn.. esta genial.. se respira el olor a muerte..

**Kurama:** si.. eso es cierto.. –se petrifica de la nada- Hiei!

**Hiei:** -viendo para todos lados- si.. también lo siento..

**Tatsuo:** -sudando frío- bueno, ya lo vieron.. ahora vamonos.. –planea irse-

**Kuwabara:** esperen.. qué es esa energía brutalmente demoníaca que siento??

Yusuke, al igual que Tatsuo estaba sudando frío.. el miedo que sintió en la mañana volvió.. y lo peor es que él no entiende por qué!

**Tatsuo:** yo no siento nada, vamonos ya.. –mintió-

Aunque Yusuke no es de los que huyen de sus temores, esta vez tenia un presentimiento muy extraño, y lo mejor era huir por esta vez.

**Yusuke:** si, mejor vamonos.. –sale seguido por Momatari-

**Kuwabara:** bah, que aburridos son! –sale también-

Kurama observo todo el lugar una vez más.. al igual que Yusuke tenia un presentimiento extraño, sentía como si algo los estuviera llamando.. y que lo mejor era ignorar esa llamada..

Sin decir nada, salió del cementerio siguiendo a los demás..

Hiei estaba pasando por su etapa de escepticismo y no le importaba en lo absoluto lo maligno que se sentía el ambiente. Tenia curiosidad y quería ir a ver qué era.. pero como vio que Kurama ya se iba.. se fue él también.

Ya habían salido, el camino se paso en silencio.. Tatsuo tenia sus razones para no decir nada, Yusuke estaba mellándose del miedo, Kurama porque estaba pensando de que podrá ser esa energía, Hiei porque él es serio de naturaleza y Kuwabara porque vio que todos estaban muy callados.

--

Habían llegado a la puerta de la casa, se estaban despidiendo.

**Tatsuo:** me agrado conocerlos chicos, no todos los días se conoce al hijo de Raizen, al bandido legendario Youko Kurama, a un Jaganshi y a.. –mira a Kuwabara, que lo miraba igual con sonrisa de baboso- un humano con poderes asombrosos.

**Kuwabara:** ohh yeah :D

**Yusuke:** a nosotros igual, fue un gusto

**Tatsuo:** cuídense mucho y recuerden que por lo general los youkais aparecen donde hay mucha gente..

**Kurama:** lo tendremos en mente, hasta luego

Todos se despidieron y se fueron..

--

Caminaban por la carretera, iban en buscan de otra cabina telefónica para pedir nuevamente un taxi (Kurama deseaba que no fuera el mismo taxista de hace rato) e ir de nuevo a la cabaña en la que se hospedaban.

El silencio incomodo que nació en el cementerio de mascotas aun no moría.

**Kuwabara:** que aburridos son! Están tan callados que ya hasta me dio sueño!.. ah, ya sé!.. hay que cantar una canción para animarnos!.. –cantando- al chofer no se le para, al chofer no se le para

**Yusuke:** -semi sonriendo- como eres imbécil, Kuwabara.. esa canción solo se canta cuando vas en un autobús!

**Hiei:** -tono de curiosidad- no entiendo.. qué es lo que no se le para al chofer?

Todos ahogaron una risa..

**Yusuke:** Hiei, Hiei, Hiei.. para ser un Youkai tan poderoso y maestro de dragón negro eres muy inocente..

**Hiei:** -enojado- qué quieres decir!

**Kurama:** -pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hiei, prácticamente abrazándolo- no les hagas caso Hiei, se refieren a que al chofer no se le para el autobús..

Hiei quiso decir algo pero el acto del Kitsune lo dejo totalmente erizado.. pero aun seguía caminando con los demás.

**Kuwabara:** -tono burlón- gwaa mira Urameshi! Ya están de cariñositos otra vez!

**Yusuke:** -con el mismo tono- ay si, que tierno eres Kurama!

**Kurama:** -confundido- ¿q..qué? O.o.. –se da cuenta de que abrazo a Hiei inconscientemente- O.O –lo suelta rápido-

Esa acción confundió mucho al mitad Koorime.. ¡¿por qué Kurama lo había abrazado?! Y por qué carajo ahora actúa como si hubiera sido un accidente¡¿es qué acaso se arrepentía de haberlo hecho?! Hn.. ese estúpido zorro era mas despistado de lo que parecía.

Por su parte Kurama estaba igual de confundido, él no era de los que gozaban con el contacto físico, por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a nadie que no fuera Shiori.

Entonces.. ¡¿por qué abrazo a Hiei¡¿y por qué no sabe la razón por la cual lo hizo?!.. bueno, tal vez si la sabia.. era porque simplemente amaba cuando el demonio empezaba a hacer preguntas tan infantiles en ese tono de voz tan inocente! Y hoy.. simplemente se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y lo abrazo, cosa que siempre había querido hacer.

Para que negarlo.. a los dos les había encantado ese semi abrazo, aunque su razón de ser haya sido confusa.

Y aun seguían caminando.. solo que Yusuke y Kuwabara ya se habían dado cuenta de que ambos cariñositos estaban tan hundidos en sus pensamientos que ni caso estaban haciendo a sus comentarios.

**Kuwabara:** oye Urameshi, cómo que están muy pensativos, no crees?

**Yusuke:** si, parece que ni siquiera nos escuchan.. y así no tiene chiste molestarlos..

**Kuwabara:** lo sé.. –tono animado- bueno! Sigamos cantando!.. –cantando- al chofer no se le para, al chofer no se le para!

**Yusuke:** no, no.. tengo una canción mejor.. Ejem, Ejem.. –refina su garganta- a Kuwabara no se le para, a Kuwabara no se le para, a Kuwabara no se le paaaaraa!!

**Kuwabara:** -molesto- ya quisieras Urameshi!

Ya iban a empezar con sus eternas discusiones nuevamente.. cuando todos sintieron una presencia maligna..

**Yusuke:** -serio- sienten eso?

**Kurama:** -saliendo de sus pensamientos- sí, debe de ser un Youkai..

**Kuwabara:** -señalando el pueblo- miren haya esta el pueblo! La presencia viene de ahí!

**Yusuke:** -estirándose para ver mejor- y hasta parecen que están 2 youkais ahí!

**Kurama:** -haciendo lo mismo que Yusuke- no parece, están 2 enormes youkais ahí!

**Kuwabara:** O.O se están comiendo a una señora..

**Yusuke:** -con la misma mirada que Kuwabara- sí.. hey! Por qué estamos aquí parados! Hay que ir!

Salen corriendo lo mas rápido que pueden.. menos Hiei que iba a paso tranquilo..

Los chicos aun estaban algo lejos del pueblo.

Era un pueblo montañés, y ellos estaban parados en la carretera al otro lado del pueblo, lo pudieron ver a través del bosque.. que todavía no cruzaban.

--

Dentro del bosque..

**Yusuke:** rayos! Nos vamos a perder aquí!

**Kuwabara:** -volteando a todos lados- ya ni siquiera puedo ver el pueblo..

**Kurama:** de hecho la presencia se dividió en 2.. seria bueno que nos separamos para ir a buscar a los demonios

**Yusuke:** si, es una buena idea.. yo y Kuwabara seguiremos aquella presencia –señala a la derecha- y tú y Hiei seguirán la otra –apunta a la izquierda-

El Kitsune asintió con la cabeza.. al parecer Hiei uso su velocidad mas adelante porque estaba parado junto a ellos.

Kuwabara y Yusuke salieron corriendo hacia dirección opuesta de Kurama y Hiei.

--

**Kurama:** -agitado- no veo nada!

**Hiei:** -indiferente- hn

Iban caminando por el bosque, al parecer se perdieron y cuando lograron ver la salida de todos esos frondosos árboles.. lo único que vieron fue la carretera nacional.

**Kurama:** -suspira y se cruza de brazos- bien.. perdimos la presencia.

Hiei sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo.. el zorro se miraba tan bien todo agitado y preocupado.. con su respiración y su pulso acelerados.. y esas ligeras gotas de sudor que caían por su hermoso rostro..

**Kurama:** -notando que Hiei lo estaba viendo mucho- ¿qué pasa, Hiei?.. –se sonroja y rápidamente voltea para otro lado-

**Hiei:** -sin dejar de verlo- nada zorro, no pasa nada.

**Kurama:** -se lleva una mano a la frente como diciendo "metí la pata"- Hiei.. mira.. yo..

**Hiei:** -interrumpiéndolo- por qué me abrazaste?

**Kurama:** -se quita la mano y siente un escalofrió- tan solo.. me deje llevar.. –estaba muy nervioso-

El Koorime, decepcionado, asintió con la cabeza mientras se decía a si mismo "hn, no significo nada para él"..

La presencia del impostor se hizo notar nuevamente.. el Kitsune agradeció y a la vez se decepciono por eso.. agradeció porque ya no sabia que decirle a Hiei y temía que en cualquier momento sus sentimientos lo traicionaran y terminara diciéndole que estaba locamente enamorado de él.. y se decepciono porque notablemente quería estar más tiempo así con él.

**Kurama:** es el monstruo, Hiei, vamos! –sale corriendo-

Hiei no agradeció nada, solo se enojo mucho y a la vez medio se deprimió porque no sabia que pensar.. y sinceramente ya se estaba hartando de eso de las persecuciones.

Pero como él lo único que quería era estar con Kurama, y Kurama estaba persiguiendo a aquel ser.. no le quedo de otra y corrió atrás suyo.

--

Dentro del mismo bosque..

**Kuwabara:** -agitado- te dije que se fue por aquí, Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** estas mal, yo no siento nada! ... –viendo que algo se movía entre los arbustos y en tono de voz serio- cuidado..

Algo sale de los arbustos y se deja ver..

**Kuwabara:** ahh!! –grito como niñita y brinco a los brazos de Urameshi-

**Kurama:** -dejándose ver- hey o.o son ustedes..

**Yusuke:** -estallando en risas- Jaja, Kuwabara!! No puedo creer que seas tan miedoso!!

**Kuwabara:** -rojo- cállate!!

**Yusuke:** -aun riendo- Jaja.. hubieras visto tu ca.. –notando que lo tenia encima- oye!! Bájate!! –lo deja caer-

**Kuwabara:** -levantándose y sobándose la cabeza- por qué hiciste eso!

**Kurama:** n ñU.. oigan..

**Yusuke:** por qué hice qué! Tú fuiste el que se lanzo encima de mi!

**Kuwabara:** pero tú me dejaste caer! Bla bla bla..

**Kurama:** oigan..

**Yusuke: **es que eres bien miedoso, bla bla bla

**Kuwabara:** ya quisieras! Bla bla

**Kurama:** oigan..

**Yusuke y Kuwabara:** bla bla bla

**Hiei:** Hn!! Tan importantes son sus problemas personales que ya hasta se les escapo el Youkai! –señala a un enorme demonio color morado con 7 ojos y 10 cuernos que como nadie le hizo caso.. se fue caminando tranquilamente-

**Kuwabara:** Ja! Yo no iré con Urameshi, fue tan mal amigo para dejarme caer al piso duro que es capaz de dejar que me coma el demonio! –dijo con tono de indignación-

**Yusuke:** -indignado igual- ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Kuwabara:** hn! –le da la espalda-

**Yusuke:** bien!! Pues yo iré con Kurama!

**Kuwabara:** ah no, eso si que no! –toma a Kurama del brazo posesivamente y se lo lleva- yo iré con Kurama, tú iras con el enano!!

**Yusuke:** bien!!

**Kuwabara:** -ya de lejos- bien!!

**Yusuke:** -tomando a Hiei del brazo- vamos Hiei! Tenemos traseros que patear!

Hiei solo gruño por eso.. la verdad es que él prefería estar con el Kitsune, pero como ya estaba tan fatigado de este mugroso pueblo no le quedo de otra mas que acompañar al indignado detective..

--

**Kuwabara:** es por aquí, Kurama!

**Kurama:** estas seguro? Porque yo no he visto nada y..

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de decir eso porque Kazuma había apartado la hierba de ahí y se pudo ver el pueblo.

**Kurama:** Kuwabara, esto es el pueblo!

**Kuwabara:** si, Kurama, yo sé.. –su tono de voz cambia al de uno totalmente aterrado- dios santo, Kurama!! Qué es eso!

**Kurama:** -alterado- ¡¿qué¡¿qué? –voltea a todos lados-

**Kuwabara:** eso!! –señala un letrero- un paquete de rosquillas por solo 2 yenes!!

**Kurama:** -se pega en la cara con la mano- Kuwabara! Esto es serio!

**Kuwabara:** Jeje.. no te enojes Kurama.. vamos –lo jala hacia la tienda- comamos unas rosquillas mientras hablamos de la vida!

**Kurama:** -suspira- eres algo especial.. Kuwabara..

5 minutos después y estaban sentados en la tienda comiendo ricas rosquillas mientras Kuwabara le pedía consejos a Kurama de cómo declarársele a Yukina y esas cosas..

**Kuwabara:** -con la boca llena- tú si me entiendes, Kurama! No eres como ese mal amigo de Urameshi!

**Kurama:** -suspira- ay dios..

Todo era tranquilidad hasta..

AHHH!!! – se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del centro 

**Kurama:** la presencia! La siento nuevamente! –se para rápidamente-

**Kuwabara:** -aun con la boca llena- ay no, que miedo

**Kurama:** -lo jala- ya déjate de cosas y vamos!!

Salen corriendo..

--

Una escuela de niños discapacitados era atacada por el terrible Youkai..

Los profesores trataban de proteger a los niños a toda costa, aunque no todas entendían como! No todos eran psíquicos (de hecho, la mayoría no lo eran) y no podían ver a su atacante..

De un instante para otro, apareció un enorme árbol en medio de la escuela y atravesó en 2 al Youkai..

**Kuwabara:** bien hecho, Kurama!

**Kurama:** no, aun no ganamos.. –señala al árbol-

El demonio se había multiplicado en 5.. dos de ellos fueron a seguir atacando a los niños y 3 a enfrentar a dos de los Renkai Tantei..

Kuwabara saco su espada espíritu e intento cortar al monstruo que se aproximo, pero este era casi tan veloz como Hiei y le fue fácil esquivar los espadazos.

Por su parte, Kurama saco su Rose Whip, y en vez de que los youkais lo persiguieran a él, él los persiguió a ellos..

Se estaban escapando y se subían encima de carros y toda clase de cosas, por lo tanto el Kitsune al fallar en su tiros, descompuso muchos automóviles de la zona.

Kazuma ya había logrado partir en dos al molesto atacante, ahora iba por los que estaban matando a los niños.. y lo logro fácilmente.

El zorro consiguió destripar a ambos monstruos y ahora se dirigía nuevamente a la escuela..

Se encontró con todos los niños (que aun quedaban vivos) y los profesores alabando al cabeza de zanahoria por haberlos salvado.

**Kuwabara:** no hay de que, niños! Yo soy el gran Kuwabara guerrero del amores y protector de los niños!

En eso aparecen 3 más demonios amarillos..

**Kurama:** -gritando- cuidado Kuwabara!

Kuwabara capto lento el mensaje pero aun así pudo detener a los youkais.

**Kuwabara:** tranquilos, todo esta bien n n

Todo parecía ya tranquilo.. hasta que otros gritos deshicieron esa tranquilidad..

NOO!! AYUDAA!!

Kazuma volteo y definitivamente lo que vio lo dejo totalmente anonado..

Una mujer abrazada de 2 niños pequeños que lloraban, miraban tristemente la escena..

**Mujer:** ayuda, por favor!!

**Kuwabara:** Kurama!!!!!!!!!!

El zorro siempre ha tenido la mala costumbre, como dice Hiei, de preocuparse mucho por las personas que lo rodean.. si ve que alguien esta en peligro, siempre llegara él para ayudarlo, aunque no lo conozca, que importa? Él siempre estará ahí para hacer lo que pueda.. su corazón ningen lo obligaba.

Y era algo que hacia gustoso y desinteresado.. ya que amaba oír las gracias de las personas, así como las risas alegres de los niños.

Uno de los demonios recién llegados, antes de morir.. había lanzado uno de sus cuernos, que eran mas largos de lo que aparentaban.. como una lanza.. que había amenazado la vida de una joven madre y sus dos hijos..

De no ser por Kurama.. aunque lo que acababa de hacer, lo había hecho ya en muchas ocasiones atrás.. esta vez había sido tristemente especial.. y tristemente costosa.. ya que su instinto por proteger a los demás.. hoy le había costado mas que cualquier otra vez.. le había costado su propia vida.

--

_Continuara.._

Ok.. me quedo demasiado largo o.o.. pero es que no sabia en donde cortarlo, solo en esa parte, je.

Ojala y lo hayan leído hasta el final y les haya gustado.

Porque a mí si me gusto XD

Ya en el próximo capitulo empezara la acción de verdad.

Solo que aun no lo escribo, bueno, como sea.. pronto lo haré.

Gracias por leer esto, y si les gusto.. dejen review ;)


	2. El viejo cementerio de youkais

Saludos, aquí estoy nuevamente yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta cosa que se hace llamar historia. El Disclaimer esta en el capitulo anterior.

Antes que nada, agradezco a las bellezas que leen esto y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, el cual se les agradece mucho.

Ojala lo lean hasta el final y que no se olviden de dejarme sus humildes comentarios.

Solo tengo una cosa por aclarar, lo que este en _cursiva_ en la línea del personaje, son pensamientos; y las cosas que estén en _cursiva_ de la nada, son comentarios de medios externos.

Que lo disfruten.

--

Una escuela destrozada, Ningens llorando al ver los ríos de sangre correr por el piso..

Muchos inocentes murieron esa tarde.. en su mayoría niños incapacitados y adultos que trataron de salvarlos.

Los que sobrevivieron están bien físicamente.. pero psicológicamente se queda a criterio.

Gritos, llantos, alarmas de autos sonando sin control. En resumen, todo un desastre.

--

Kuwabara y Kurama habían sido los héroes del día, el primero había salido ileso.. aunque no se puede decir lo mismo del segundo..

**Kuwabara:** Kurama!! No!!!

**Mujer:** -abrazando fuertemente a sus hijos- por favor.. no deje que muera..

Al morir, un Youkai había lanzado uno de sus cuernos, que había amenazado la vida de 3 Ningens.. y los hubiera matado, de no ser por Kurama, que se metió en el camino y el cuerno le fue a dar a él.

Tuvo muy mala suerte, dicho cuerno lo atravesó totalmente en el lado izquierdo del pecho, rasgándole gran parte del corazón.

Kuwabara corrió hacia él, a socorrerlo.. a intentar salvarlo.

**Kuwabara:** -sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y muy convulsivo- tranquilo amigo.. te pondrás bien..

Kurama estaba muy grave, tenia la respiración muy agitada y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Kazuma, por su parte.. sabia lo que iba a pasar.. era poco inteligente, si.. pero como cualquier otra persona sabia que una herida de esa magnitud en el corazón no tenia otro fin mas que la muerte, y así como también le era muy difícil aceptar que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.

**Kurama:** -con un hilo de voz- no.. Kuwabara..

**Kuwabara:** no qué, Kurama? Tranquilízate.. te voy a llevar a la cabaña para que te curen..

**Kurama:** no.. deja.. –estornuda- no tiene caso..

**Kuwabara:** -alterado y a punto de llorar- no digas eso!! Tú te vas a poner bien!

La gente de los alrededores, no sabia ni que ir a ver.. por un lado estaban una manada de niños muertos y heridos y por el otro lado estaba un pelirrojo atravesado a la mitad con una gran lanza-cuerno.

**Kuwabara:** -sollozando- te voy a quitar esta cosa.. solo espero que no te duela.. –toma la lanza-cuerno con ambas manos-

**Kurama:** -viéndolo a los ojos- Kazuma.. hazme un favor..

**Kuwabara:** qué favor, Kurama? Este no es momento para hacer favores! –Kurama sonrió ante eso-

**Kurama:** -entrecortado- d..d..i..le...

**Kuwabara:** ya no digas más!! Te va a hacer daño!!

Kurama estornudo nuevamente, esta vez dejando salir sangre de su boca.

**Kurama:** d..i..le.. a... dile a Hiei qu...que.. –cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza.. mientras su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor-

**Kuwabara:** basta!! No gastes fuerzas!! –le saca el cuerno de un golpe- ..ves? no dolió tanto, cierto?.. –dijo sobriamente-

No recibió respuesta alguna..

**Kuwabara:** Kurama.. no juegues así conmigo!!

Las personas que estaban alrededor miraban con tristeza lo sucedido.. y no era para menos, era más que obvio que había muerto, pero el otro estaba tan inundado en la negación que no lo quería admitir..

**Kuwabara:** -serio- me estoy enojando.. sabes?..

-silencio-

**Kuwabara:** no me hagas esto!! –apunto de explotar-

Kuwabara abofeteo a Kurama.. era como abofetear a un juguete.. no respondió, ni se movió.. solo recibió el impacto.

**Kuwabara:** eso no fue nada, te puedo golpear más fuerte! y lo haré si sigues con esto!

El cuerno yacía en el piso a lado de los Tanteis.. su color blanco marfil estaba manchado por la sangre del Kitsune.. así como el piso y sus ropas.. desde que el cuerno salió de su cuerpo; la herida derramaba cada vez mas sangre.

**Kuwabara:** -lo abofetea nuevamente- qué dices de eso, eh?! Aun seguirás jugando?!!

-...-

El pelinaranja noto las miradas de tristeza y compasión de los humanos..

Y un silencio sepulcral invadió la zona..

**Kuwabara:** -toma a Kurama en sus brazos y se incorpora- no teman! Él estará bien.. yo.. yo.. –sale corriendo-

--

No sabia ni que era lo que estaba haciendo.. solo quería alejarse de todas esas miradas.. conversar con Kurama y decirle que esa broma no le causaba gracia.. su negación era tan grande que no quería admitir lo que era obvio; creía que Kurama estaba vivo y que se hacia el muerto para asustarlo.. y ojala fuera así.

Había entrado al bosque, había árboles muy grandes que no dejaban ver la luz del sol.. él solo corría con el cuerpo de su amigo..

Y así seguiría, de no ser por una piedra que se interpuso en su camino y cayo.. encima de Kurama..

**Kuwabara:** maldición!! Kurama, estas bien? Espero no haberte lastimado mucho..

-...-

**Kuwabara:** -se levanta y mira el cuerpo inmóvil en el piso- esta broma ya no me esta dando risa.. será mejor que te levantes!!

Kurama se negó a responder.

**Kuwabara:** si lo que quieres es hacerme enojar, ya lo lograste! Ahora di algo!

El único sonido que Kuwabara oía, era el de los pájaros cantar.. y el sonido del viento.

El clima se estaba poniendo feo (N/A: en mi opinión, se estaba poniendo hermoso), esa mañana había estado soleado, solo que ahora el sol se estaba ocultando tras varias nubes y a juzgar por el sonido del viento parecía que habría tormenta eléctrica esta noche.

**Kuwabara:** Ja.. parece que va a llover, será mejor que vayamos a buscar refugio.. y como veo que te niegas a caminar, tendré que cargarte.. –lo toma en sus brazos-

Kazuma emprendió nuevamente el camino..

Cada paso que daba lo adentraba a la realidad.. Cómo era posible que el gran Youko Kurama, bandido legendario con mas de 900 años haya muerto de esa manera?! Asesinado tan trivialmente por un demonio que no llega ni a clase C!.. Eso si que era irónico..

--

Estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, Kuwabara ya no corría, ahora solo caminaba por ahí.. sin saber bien a donde ir.. de repente miro un lugar que ya había visto antes, era el cementerio de mascotas.. ese lugar que visito esta mañana con el señor Momatari, los chicos y KURAMA..

**Kuwabara:** ohh.. llegamos al cementerio de mascotas.. estuvimos aquí en la mañana, lo recuerdas? –una lagrima de desliza por su rostro-

-...-

El pelinaranja estaba empezando a aceptar la dura realidad.. inconscientemente camino hacia adentro del cementerio y miro a los alrededores.

Su visión era escasa, ya que las lagrimas empezaban a bloquearla..

De tanto ver esas tumbas.. se estremeció al pensar que una de ellas seria para Kurama...

Llevaba ya mas de 3 años conociéndolo, todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos llegaron a su cabeza como un relámpago de azufre.. cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando lo socorrió la vez que Toguro el menor lo ataco.. todos esos momentos que lo ayudo a estudiar, gracias a él no reprobó innumerables exámenes.. las fiestas, las salidas.. todo eso venia a su cabeza.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.. sus piernas estaban cansadas y decidió sentarse.. en la vil tierra mohosa y llena de hojas que el cementerio de mascotas podía ofrecerles..

Recostó a Kurama en el piso, recargo su cabeza en sus piernas y se negó a mirarlo.. no podía ver a su amigo muerto.

**Kuwabara:** realmente estas muerto, Kurama?.. –apunto de romper en llanto- enserio.. si es una broma, ya dímelo.. prometo no enojarme..

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la del viento soplar..

**Kuwabara:** no me hagas esto.. por favor.. –solloza-

_Yo puedo volver, Kuwabara.._ – se escucho la voz de Kurama haciendo eco en todo el lugar..

**Kuwabara:** -voltea a todos lados, tenia la respiración ya muy agitada- Quién dijo eso?! –voltea a ver a Kurama- fuiste tú??! Estas vivo??

-...-

Kuwabara miro bien el rostro de Kurama.. estaba tan pálido, con los labios manchados de su propia sangre, su rostro emanaba tranquilidad.. a pesar en la manera en la que había muerto, cualquier mueca de dolor desapareció.. su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, toda su ropa embarrada de sangre, especialmente la zona donde el cuerno lo atravesó.. estaba realmente muerto! Cómo es que podía hablar, si estaba muerto?!.. como no le quedaba de otra, pensó que eso que escucho era un producto de su imaginación.

**Kuwabara: **-estalla en llanto- Kurama!!! Por qué moriste?? Por qué me dejaste tan solo?! –solloza- ahora qué le voy a decir a todos!! Qué le voy a decir a los chicos y a tu madre!!

Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes.. esta era la segunda que vez que se le había muerto alguien tan querido frente a sus ojos.. pero ahora era tristemente especial, ya que pudo haberlo evitado.. no podía evitar sentirse culpable.. pero ya no había nada que hacer, no se atrevía a volver a la cabaña y menos a enterrar el cadáver.. solo le quedaba llorar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.. eran aproximadamente las 6:15pm.. Kuwabara no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Kurama.. sus llantos y gritos eran tan fuertes.. tanto que había ahuyentado a todas las aves y animales de la zona..

Aunque.. al parecer esos gritos atrajeron a alguien... unos pasos se escuchaban cerca.. Kazuma lo noto, pero estaba tan entrado en los suyo que ni quiso voltear a ver, así como tampoco pudo reconocer la presencia que tenia a lado.

La persona que acababa de entrar se hincó frente a él.. y miro la escena triste y preocupadamente..

**Voz:** Kazuma..

**Kuwabara:** -aun llorando, voltea- Mo..Momatari..

**Tatsuo:** -mira a Kurama- q..q..qué ocurrió?

**Kuwabara:** -alterado y casi gritando- qué cree usted que ocurrió??!! Kurama esta muerto!! –llora- un demonio lo atravesó a la mitad.. yo no sé que hacer.. solo.. solo quiero que esto sea un mal sueño!..

Tatsuo solo bajo la mirada.. no sabia que decir..

**Kuwabara:** por favor!! No le vaya a decir a Urameshi y a los demás!!

**Tatsuo:** -lo mira a los ojos- Kazuma..

**Kuwabara:** aun no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como Kurama haya muerto de esta forma.. fue tan horrible!!

**Tatsuo:** Kazuma.. yo.. –voltea a otro lado- si hay algo.. que yo pueda hacer por ti.. avísame..

**Kuwabara:** -gritando- no hay nada!! No hay nada que usted ni nadie pueda hacer por mi!! –snif- lo único que se podría hacer por mi en este momento es devolverme a Kurama!! Acaso usted puede hacer eso?! Dígame!! Usted puede devolverme a Kurama?! –vuelve a romper en llanto-

Tatsuo ya ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.. la escena era tan triste.. esta mañana, cuando él conoció a Kuwabara, noto que era alguien muy alegre.. que su sentido del humor era casi inviolable, y Kurama alguien muy inteligente y amable, le costaba y a la vez le dolía ver que por lo que él paso hace años estuvieran pasando estos jóvenes detectives.. y todo por culpa de este maldito pueblo!

Tal vez lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Tatsuo en este instante no era una buena idea.. pero quería creer que Kurama no estaba destinado a esto, que solo había sido un error..

Si alguien sabia lo que era ver morir a un ser querido, era él.. conocía a la perfección ese dolor penetrante y ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Había una oportunidad en un millón de cumplir lo que el cabeza de zanahoria quería, y aunque esa oportunidad no había sido muy de fiar años atrás, tal vez ahora la tierra ya no era tan amarga.. a lo mejor esta vez todo salía bien!..

Esa esperanza tenia el viejo Tatsuo.. y quién no la tendría? Un joven de 17 años tan inteligente y con toda una vida por delante como Kurama no podía morir aquí.. seria un gran desperdicio para la humanidad, y debido a su ascendencia demoníaca, también lo seria para el Makai.

Lo mejor seria no explicarle a Kazuma lo que estaban a punto de hacer.. su mente era muy pequeña y no se sabe cómo lo tomaría, después de todo era un método muy pagano.

Tatsuo miro a los alrededores y como por arte de magia, lo que estaba buscando.. lo encontró.

Encima de una tumba de un perro que no tenia ni 1 año de ser enterrado había una pala.. se acerco y la tomo, para después dirigir su mirada a Kuwabara.

**Tatsuo:** andando..

--

**Yusuke:** -abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y con la ropa llena de sangre verde de Youkai- ohh si! Ese Youkai no es rival para Yusuke Urameshi!

**Botan:** hola chicos! Me alegra que hagan llegado, Yukina y yo estamos muy aburridas aquí.. –notando que faltaban- o.o y los demás?

**Yusuke:** -entrando junto con Hiei- ah, ellos.. nos separamos..

**Yukina:** -preocupada- ojala estén bien.. he estado teniendo escalofríos desde hace rato..

A Hiei le desconcertó oír eso, ya que él también había estado teniendo escalofríos..

**Yusuke:** Ja, no te preocupes.. apuesto a que Kurama tiene todo bajo control.. ya que de seguro el.. –mueca de asco- innombrable.. lo ha de haber echado todo a perder..

**Botan:** -sonriendo- wow! No me digas que te peleaste con Kuwabara otra vez?

**Yusuke:** ni siquiera digas su nombre! –expreso con indignación-

**Botan:** muy bien o.o..

**Yusuke:** ..y qué hicieron de comer? Me muero de hambre! –se va a la cocina junto con ambas peliazules-

Hiei, obviamente estaba tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía en estos momentos.. eso de haber dejado al Kitsune sólo con el deforme en un pueblo maldito como este, era algo muy peligroso.

Aun andaba de escéptico, creía que la energía demoníaca proveniente del lugar era solo una basura, pero su lado racional le decía que sí había de que preocuparse.. ya que dicha energía causaba interferencia con el Ki de todos, es decir, era tan fuerte que se mezclaba con el Ki de sus compañeros y de los youkais que vinieron a capturar y no lo dejaba sentirlos con claridad. Ese era el caso del Ki de Kurama, hacia unos minutos y lo había dejado de sentir.. pero también podría significar que se había alejado demasiado, ya que volvemos con lo de la energía demoníaca y su interferencia.

Iba a fumarse su segundo cigarrillo del día, pero la dulce voz de su hermana lo distrajo de eso.

**Yukina:** -tímidamente- Hiei-san.. no gusta comer con nosotros?

**Hiei:** -guarda el cigarro- hn, de acuerdo.. –dijo algo sonrojado-

La Koorime solo le sonrió, para después dirigirse a la cocina y servirle comida a él también.

--

**Yusuke:** -con la boca llena- esta.. comida.. les.. quedo.. deliciosa!!

**Botan:** -alegre- ay gracias Yusuke n n!! La hicimos entre Yukina y yo.. –baja el volumen de voz- en realidad ella lo hizo casi todo, es que yo no sé cocinar –cara triste-

**Yusuke:** -alegre igual- no?? Ja, yo tampoco jeje

**Botan:** -retomando felicidad- genial!

**Yusuke:** enserio que me moría de hambre, no comí nada desde mi casa en Tokyo.. que no fue la gran cosa.. un emparedado de jamón con mostaza, ya que no había nada mas ¬¬.. sin mencionar que el pan estaba duro.

**Yukina:** -sentándose junto a Hiei- hicimos mucha comida, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí..

**Botan:** -a Yusuke- le estaba diciendo a Yukina que mañana podríamos salir a caminar por ahí, lo haríamos ahora pero ya esta anocheciendo y parece que habrá tormenta..

**Yukina:** -tono de preocupación- ojala Kazuma y Kurama lleguen pronto.. estoy preocupada por ellos..

**Botan:** -despreocupada- ay no te preocupes Yukinita, ellos saben cuidarse solos.

Yusuke estaba tomándose toda la jarra de té helado y casi no le puso atención a la platica de las niñas, la verdad es que él no estaba preocupado por los pelirrojos, ya que confiaba en la capacidad de Kurama para resolver problemas y.. Kuwabara.. pues estaba enojado con él, así que poco le importaba en estos momentos.. o al menos eso decía Yusuke.

**Yusuke:** -viendo que había un baño debajo de las escaleras- jeje, bueno.. voy al baño –se levanta-

--

Era un baño pequeño, con azulejos verde claro y una planta artificial de adorno.

Yusuke estaba ya por bajarse la cremallera, cuando de pronto.. ese miedo que sintió 2 veces en el día, estaba haciendo su tercera aparición..

El ojicafé sintió una presencia a su lado, y como una fuerte brisa helada recorría su cuerpo..

Sabia lo que era, sabia de quien era esa presencia.. no era malvada, no.. entonces.. por qué le tenia tanto miedo?..

**Yusuke:** -temblando del miedo y sin voltear- qué haces aquí..?

4 segundos después, el detective no recibió respuesta..

**Yusuke:** -repitiendo- qué haces aquí?..

**Voz:** ..a qué le temes?

Yusuke no supo que decir.

**Voz:** es posible que un detective espiritual le tema a los fantasmas?

**Yusuke:** -alterado- qué quieres?!

**Voz:** -semi sonriendo- solo trato de ayudarte, Yusuke.. porque tú trataste de ayudarme..

**Yusuke:** no es mi culpa que hayas muerto.. –baja la mirada-

Lo que Yusuke tenia a su lado era el alma del sujeto que murió en el choque esta mañana.. no entendía para nada que era lo qué quería?! Ni por qué sabe su nombre.. solo sabia que le daba mucho miedo ese fantasma.. no tenia sentido, él había visto millones de fantasmas y monstruos en su vida.. cómo es que una simple aparición le haga sentir tanto miedo?!

**Voz:** tienes que evitarlo..

**Yusuke:** no.. no sé de que me hablas..

**Voz:** la tierra del corazón de un hombre es pedregosa, Yusuke..

**Yusuke:** cómo sabes mi nombre..? –dijo con un hilo de voz-

**Voz:** no importa lo fuerte que sea la perdida, lo superaran.. no dejes que él vaya al lugar donde los muertos caminan..

**Yusuke:** -firmemente- cómo sabes mi nombre??

**Voz:** -levanto el volumen de voz- no dejes que él vaya al lugar donde los muertos caminan, Yusuke!!

**Yusuke:** -gritando- CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!

--

**Botan:** -recogiendo los platos- o.o.. creo que Yusuke no se siente bien..

La peliazul fue a dejar los trastes a la cocina, luego se acerco a la puerta del baño de donde provenían los gritos del aterrado ojos de chocolate..

_CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!_ – gritos de Yusuke..

**Botan:** -toca la puerta del baño- Yusuke.. hola.. –curiosa- qué pasa?

_DÉJAME EMPAZ!!!_ – mas gritos de Urameshi.. que iban dirigidos al alma en pena que le hacia compañía.. pero Botan lo malinterpreto..

**Botan:** o.o.. de acuerdo.. T.T.. –se va-

Yukina aun permanecía sentada en la mesa, escuchando todo preocupada..

Hiei, por su parte, ya había terminado de comer y se había ido a sentar a la sala a fumar.. estaba muy tranquilo, pero al oír los desesperados gritos de Yusuke.. solo volteo a la puerta y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Unos segundos después, el escandaloso pelinegro salió del baño..

No se veía bien, estaba sudando frío y tenia la respiración muy agitada..

**Yukina:** -preocupada y con ojitos de perrito- Yusuke-san.. le pasa algo malo?

**Yusuke:** -entrecortado- no.. –mueve los brazos de un lado a otro en señal de negación- no me pasa nada.. –se sienta en la mesa muy agitado-

**Yukina:** -se levanta y se dirige a la cocina- le prepare un té..

**Botan:** -se acerca a Yusuke- qué paso ahí adentro?

**Yusuke:** -seco- nada.

**Botan:** Ja! –notablemente enojada-

**Yusuke:** -la mira de reojo- y ahora tú, qué tienes?

**Botan:** -indignada- me gritaste!

**Yusuke:** ¡¿qué?! A qué hora?!

**Botan:** ahorita!

**Yusuke:** -suspiro- pff.. no lo recuerdo..

**Botan:** como sea! –se va a la sala y prende la tele-

Yusuke no le dio mucha importancia a eso, estaba tan alterado por la presencia del muerto ese que ya no sabia que pensar.. se sentía débil.. por qué es posible que a el gran Yusuke Urameshi le de miedo un fantasma?! El pobre no sabia lo que le estaba pasando..

**Yukina:** -llega con una taza de té- tómeselo por favor.. le hará bien..

**Yusuke:** -aun agitado toma la taza- gracias Yukinita.. –sin importarle lo caliente que estaba, le dio un sorbo-

La niña de ojos rojos solo miro hacia abajo y se fue a sentar a la sala..

--

**Tatsuo:** vamos, se hará tarde..

**Kuwabara:** -aun tirado en el piso y notando la pala- no voy a enterrar a Kurama aquí con los animales!

**Tatsuo:** no, no lo enterraremos aquí.. hay un lugar mejor haya –señala un camino-

**Kuwabara:** -llorando y abrazando mas fuerte a Kurama- no quiero!!

**Tatsuo:** -serio- tienes que hacerlo, hijo

**Kuwabara:** no, no y no!! Quién dice que tengo que enterrarlo! No quiero!

**Tatsuo:** -suspira y se acerca hacia él- es la ley de la vida.. –le pone una mano en el hombro-

Kuwabara solo bajo la mirada y siguió sollozando..

**Tatsuo:** -se separa y se pone de espaldas frente a él- sígueme..

Qué podía hacer? Sinceramente no se quería separar de Kurama todavía.. una parte de él aun se negaba a aceptar que el zorro había muerto, pero el resto le decía que no podía quedarse con su cadáver toda la noche y que debía enterrarlo.. aunque no quisiera.

Sin nada mas que decir, tomo a Kurama en sus brazos y se incorporo..

Vio que Tatsuo comenzaba a caminar hacia cierta dirección y lo siguió..

Por su mente pasaban infinidad de cosas, pero se podría decir que estaba tranquilo.. ya no lloraba como loco.. solo caminaba con el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras seguía a un hombre que al parecer, sabia bien lo que hacia.

**Tatsuo:** -caminando- mira bien por donde pisas, el camino es pedregoso e inseguro.. cualquier movimiento en falso te podría hacer caer..

**Kuwabara:** -ya mas tranquilo- a dónde vamos..?

**Tatsuo:** ya lo veras.. tan solo ten paciencia..

Conforme avanzaban la energía demoníaca que había percibido Kazuma esta mañana iba aumentando.. se iban adentrando cada vez más a un bosque diferente al de hace rato..

Las sombras y el graznido de los cuervos reinaban el lugar.. muchos árboles muertos.. con buitres en sus deshidratadas ramas observándolos fijamente.

El sol aun no se ocultaba del todo, pero ya se podía apreciar la belleza de la luna llena..

Estaban subiendo por piedras y montes.. el camino era difícil, y dejaría totalmente exhausto a alguien que no llevara calzado cómodo.

Kuwabara aun no entendía por qué ir tan lejos.. qué no lo podían enterrar ahí y ya?.. y por qué demonios se sentía el ambiente tan macabro cada vez que avanzaban?!

**Kuwabara:** -con un hilo de voz- por qué nos alejamos tanto..?

**Tatsuo:** llegaremos antes de que anochezca, no te preocupes.. ya estamos mas cerca

**Kuwabara:** y.. por qué no lo enterramos aquí..?

**Tatsuo:** este es un pantano, no es un buen lugar para un entierro..

Kazuma solo miraba hacia los alrededores con algo de miedo.. algo en su corazón le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero obviamente no entendía de que se trataba.. por qué no iba a ser correcto enterrar a Kurama?...

Después de 2 minutos en los que Kuwabara se quedo con la mente en blanco.. algo dentro de su cerebro empezó a funcionar..

**Kuwabara:** espere!! –se detiene en seco-

**Tatsuo:** -se voltea- qué ocurre, hijo?

**Kuwabara:** -exaltado- no puedo enterrar a Kurama! Él tiene familia y esas cosas.. cómo voy a enterrarlo aquí y fingir que no sé nada?? Eso seria cobardemente horrible!

**Tatsuo:** -serio- no tienen porque saberlo..

**Kuwabara:** pues yo sé que no tienen porque saber que enterré a Kurama, pero no me parece justo privarlo de los demás!

**Tatsuo:** no es eso a lo que me refiero..

**Kuwabara:** -confundido- eh?

**Tatsuo:** -sigue caminando- vamos, ya estamos muy cerca..

**Kuwabara:** oiga! Usted no me esta oyendo, le digo que no me parece correcto!

**Tatsuo:** -aparta unas grandes rocas que estaban en el camino- mira, ya llegamos..

**Kuwabara:** _este sujeto no escucha nada de lo que le digo, tendré que usar medidas mas drásticas.. _– le digo que no! –se acerca a donde estaba y mira el lugar- q..qué es este lugar?? –aterrado-

**Tatsuo:** -sin voltear a ver a Kuwabara- esto.. hijo mío, es un cementerio.

**Kuwabara:** -entrecortado- no.. no se siente como un cementerio normal.. ni siquiera hay tumbas..

**Tatsuo:** -adentrándose- si las hay, millones de ellas.. no tienen lapidas, que es otra cosa.. ven, acércate.. –le hace señas con una mano de que se acerque-

El pelinaranja solo se acerco y miro el lugar por todos lados.. era realmente extraño, no parecía un cementerio.. era un terreno grande totalmente desierto, había poca niebla que solo les cubría los pies, no tenia árboles alrededor, pero si muchos pantanos.. los únicos árboles que había estaban totalmente muertos.. y cómo no estarlo? Si había una gran energía demoníaca alrededor de todo eso que no permitiría que ninguna cosa débil se mantuviera viva.. el cielo se miraba extrañamente rosa, con una gran luna llena..

**Kuwabara:** -miedoso- ya dígame qué lugar es este..

**Tatsuo:** ya te lo dije, es un cementerio..

**Kuwabara:** -tartamudeando- no.. no puede ser posible..

**Tatsuo:** nunca habías visto algo así, verdad? –Kuwabara niega con la cabeza- ..lo supuse.. esta clase de lugares no son muy comunes en el Ningenkai.. casi podría estar seguro de que este es el único que hay..

**Kuwabara:** d..de..qué me esta hablando..? –tartamudeaba-

**Tatsuo:** -deja la pala en el piso- míralo bien, porque quiero que esta vez sea la única que entres a este lugar.. entendido?

**Kuwabara:** -asiente con la cabeza- no crea que me gusta mucho este lugar.. aunque aun no entiendo.. quién enterraría a sus parientes aquí?

**Tatsuo:** veo que aun no haz entendido nada.. este no es un cementerio de humanos

**Kuwabara:** no? Y entonces de qué es?

**Tatsuo:** -viéndolo a los ojos- este.. es el lugar donde la muerte habla, Kazuma.. es un cementerio de youkais.

**Kuwabara:** -exaltado- qué?! Esta diciendo que aquí están enterrados millones de cadáveres de youkais??

**Tatsuo:** así es

**Kuwabara:** y pretende que enterremos a Kurama en este lugar??

**Tatsuo:** eso mismo.

**Kuwabara:** ahh.. ahora entiendo todo.

Claro que el bruto no entendía nada, su bajo coeficiente intelectual le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que ni al caso, por ejemplo, pensaba que como Kurama en realidad era un zorro del Makai, debería estar enterrado con otros demonios como él.. y que tal vez este lugar era mágico o algo así y haría que nadie recordaba que alguna vez existió Shuichi Minamino.

**Tatsuo:** -medio sonríe- me alegra.. bueno.. elige el lugar donde quieres enterrarlo..

**Kuwabara:** en donde sea.. –camina un poco- aquí..

El lugar donde decidió enterrarlo, era uno en el que no llegaba mucho la neblina, se podía apreciar el piso.. que era de color rosa, y con varias piedras formando círculos y extrañas figuras a lo largo.

**Tatsuo:** -toma la pala y se la da- bueno.. empieza.. –se aleja un poco para sentarse en unas piedras del lugar- te ayudaría.. pero cada quien entierra a los suyos..

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza.. puso a Kurama suavemente en el piso y comenzó a cavar mientras varias lagrimas recorrían su alargado rostro..

La tierra era difícil de penetrar, estaba tan dura que se necesitaría alrededor de 7 hombres musculosos para cavar algo en ese lugar, por suerte Kuwabara era mas fuerte que un ningen común y logro hacer un gran hoyo en 1 hora.

Al terminar con esa labor, sintió como la melancolía de hace rato volvía a invadir su cuerpo.. este si que era un final triste para Kazuma, había cavado la tumba de un ser muy querido para él y definitivamente ya no había marcha atrás.. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Ahora ya nada le importaba, si las cosas iban a estar bien o a estar mal, solo quería despertar en cualquier momento y ver que todo fue un sueño, pero sabia que no era así.. así que no le quedo de otra mas que terminar con esto.. se inclino un poco para tomar a Kurama y lentamente lo bajo.. adentrándolo más a su tumba.

**Kuwabara:** -con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- adiós.. Kurama..

Dicho esto, con la misma pala tomo la tierra anteriormente cavada y la dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Kurama, hasta sepultarlo del todo.

Para terminar, tomo algunas de las piedras que estaban en el piso y las puso encima del entierro para que, según él, no se viera tan triste..

Tatsuo, al ver que ya había acabado se acerco.. a lo que Kuwabara nuevamente se puso frenético y empezó a llorar encima de la tumba.. Momatari lo tomo de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo..

**Kuwabara:** -gritando- Kurama, cómo es posible que a ti te haya pasado esto?!.. Anda, levántate de ahí!!

**Tatsuo:** -trata de levantarlo- vamos..

Kuwabara trato de safarse del agarre y se lanzo nuevamente al entierro a seguir llorando y gritar cosas como "se que aun vives, levántate de ahí!" y "por qué me hiciste esto?!" en resumen, sabia lo que había pasado pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

**Tatsuo:** -lo levanta y lo abraza- esta bien.. llora todo lo que necesites..

El pelinaranja respondió al abrazo y siguió llorando deliradamente..

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que Kuwabara pareció tranquilizarse, ya se había hecho de noche y a lo lejos se oían los aullidos de los lobos y el canto de los búhos..

Ambos personajes se encaminaron hasta la salida del bosque..

**Tatsuo:** te acompaño a tu cabaña..

**Kuwabara:** -tranquilamente- no.. debo enfrentar esto solo.. –planea irse-

**Tatsuo:** -mirándolo fijamente- Kazuma.. –el mencionado lo voltea a ver- si no regresa a la media noche, jamás lo hará. –dijo con tremenda seriedad-

Kuwabara no entendió para nada eso, ¿qué le habrá querido decir? Sea lo que sea no tenia importancia, Kurama estaba muerto y él lo había enterrado en ese lugar tan extraño.. suponía que gracias a los efectos mágicos del cementerio los demás no lo sabrían, pero él no podía evitar sentirse tan mal.. ahora debía regresar a la cabaña con sus amigos, ignorarlos a todos y dormir un poco..

**Kuwabara:** -medio sonríe- adiós.

**Tatsuo:** -dirigiéndose a su casa- adiós..

--

**Botan:** -viendo el reloj- ya son las 9 de la noche y aun no llegan esos dos.. Yusuke, no crees que deberías ir a buscarlos?

**Yusuke:** -despreocupado en la sala cambiándole a la TV- no.

**Botan:** -preocupada- pero Yusuke!

**Yusuke:** -fastidiado- saben cuidarse solos, en cualquier momento van a venir, si?

Hiei permanecía sentado en una silla de la misma sala mientras fingía leer un libro.. no le gustaba fingir algo que no era pero de plano no le quedaba otra, estaba demasiado preocupado por el Kitsune que su pie izquierdo llevaba media hora temblando inconscientemente, y para tratar de disimular ante los demás esos sentimientos se puso a "leer".

Toc Toc.. (N/A: vaya onomatopeya ¬¬)

Esos sonidos llamaron la atención de todos en la cabaña..

**Botan: **deben ser ellos! –se levanta alegremente de su asiento y abre la puerta-

Pero al abrir la puerto, al único que vio fue a Kuwabara lleno de tierra, con la ropa manchada de sangre y la cara chamagosa como si hubiera estado.. llorando?

**Botan:** -preocupada- Kuwabara! Qué te paso!

**Yusuke:** -haciéndose el interesante- vaya.. veo que ya llego.. –tono seductor- Kuwa..bara.. (N/A: qué rayos le pasa? O.o)

**Kuwabara:** -entrando a la cabaña- nada.. solo fue.. una pelea difícil..

**Yukina:** -nota que esta lleno de sangre- Kazuma! Te paso algo malo?! –dijo con notable preocupación-

**Kuwabara:** -frío- no, estoy bien.. –sube hacia su habitación-

**Botan:** lo veo y no lo creo O.O

**Yusuke:** ni yo, Kuwabara le dijo que "no" a Yukina?!

Hiei sintió una punzada en la espalda al ver que Kurama no llego.. entonces en realidad le paso algo malo! De seguro fue por el deforme, capaz y dejo que algo malo le pasara a SU zorro.. nada mas bajaba de nuevo y lo iba a oír..

Por su parte, Yusuke estaba algo sorprendido por la frialdad repentina de su "ex amigo", Botan estaba igual que el detective y algo preocupada por Kurama, Yukina estaba totalmente preocupada por ambos, ya que tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

--

Kuwabara entro al cuarto que debía compartir con Urameshi, después de lo que ocurrió con cierto pelirrojo hace rato ya hasta se le había olvidado del pleito que tuvo con el ojicafé..

La habitación era casi igual a la de Hiei y Kurama, solo que esta tenia una cama de agua.. y una televisión a color que obviamente funcionaba mejor que la de la sala.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la moderna TV se metió al baño..

Abrió el grifo y se quedo inmóvil unos segundos.. el sonido del agua caer lo tranquilizo un poco..

Por su mente solo pasaba la frase "qué he hecho?".. simplemente se sentía muy mal por todo eso, ese sentimiento de que lo que hizo no fue correcto aun lo invadía y la razón que él mismo se daba para responder a ese dilema es que había privado a Kurama de los demás, enterró su cadáver en su lugar espantoso sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos y familia..

Con sus manos tomo un poco de agua mientras agachaba su cabeza para lavarse la cara..

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por todo esto.. lo hecho, hecho estaba.. y ya no había nada mas por hacer mas que rezar por lo que anteriormente mencionado sobre la magia del cementerio para hacer que nadie recuerde a Kurama, diera resultado.

De repente un miedo sepulcral invadió a Kazuma..

**Kuwabara:** -mirándose al espejo- ..no seas tonto..

Después de analizarse un rato frente al espejo noto que no podía seguir mas con esa ropa manchada con la sangre del Kitsune y la tierra de ese maldito lugar.. decidió mudarse de ropa.

Se dirigió a donde puso su maleta y comenzó a sacar nueva ropa.. pasando 5 minutos ya se había cambiado y la otra ropa... no la podía ni ver porque le hacia pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy y concluyó que habría que quemarla a la mañana siguiente.. para eso la coloco en el bote de basura del baño.

Ya que estaba ahí, pensó que seria buena idea tomar una pastilla para los nervios y busco en el estante de medicinas que estaba arriba del lavamanos, pero para su sorpresa lo único que había era un enjuague bucal a la mitad y un sobre de muestra de alguna especie de shampoo.

Decepcionado, lo cerro.. y en menos de 1 segundo se le bajo totalmente el azúcar y grito aterrado ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.. El espejo de baño estaba manchado con letras de sangre que decían "Voy por ti" las cuales empezaban a escurrirse..

Al salir lo mas rápido que pudo del baño, se golpeo con uno de los bordes de la puerta y cayo sentado a lado de la cama.. su respiración y pulso estaban totalmente agitados.. por su mente pasaban miles de ideas y ninguna tenia sentido.. ¿qué significaban esas letras en el espejo? ¿quién las había puesto?..

En el primero que pensó fue en Kurama, pero eso era imposible! Kurama estaba M-U-E-R-T-O!.. él mismo lo vio morir y lo enterró.. tal vez era su fantasma? Nah, eso no tenia sentido.. las almas de los muertos van al mundo espiritual.. y aunque fuera su fantasma.. ¿por qué Kurama le decía algo así? Si él era una muy buena persona..

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos abajo, pero la única que se digno a ir a ver que pasaba fue Botan.. la cual entro despavorida al cuarto azotando la puerta..

**Botan:** -corre hacia él- Kuwabara! Qué es lo que pasa!

Kuwabara estaba azul y sudando frío mirando fijamente al baño..

**Botan:** -casi llorando de la preocupación- santo cielo, di algo, por favor!

El pelinaranja estaba en trance.. sabia bien que Botan estaba ahí tratando de ayudarlo, pero su miedo era tan grande que no podía moverse.. hizo un esfuerzo y lo único que logro mover fue su mano.. apunto con ella hacia el baño..

**Botan:** -viendo la seña- el baño? Qué hay ahí?

Kuwabara se permaneció así sin decir palabra alguna.. la peliazul, por su parte.. se levanto y sigilosamente entro al cuarto señalado..

**Botan:** -mira a todos lados- Kuwabara.. aquí no hay nada raro O.o..

Al oír eso, el mencionado se levanto de golpe y entro sin decir ninguna palabra.. y se quedo aun mas mudo cuando noto que el espejo estaba rechinando de limpio.

**Kuwabara:** -quedito y entrecortado- no.. puede ser..

**Botan:** me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa?

**Kuwabara:** o..olvidémoslo..

**Botan:** bien.. –lo toma de la mano- vamos abajo, nos tienes mas que preocupados a todos..!

Sin rezongar ni nada, el cabeza de zanahoria acompaño a la Guía hasta abajo.

--

**Yusuke:** -aun haciéndose el interesante mientras se comía una paleta de dulce- vaya, vaya, vaya.. qué escándalo traes arriba, eh?

Kuwabara se negó a responder.

**Yukina:** Kazuma, dónde esta Kurama?

**Yusuke:** ohh si, Kazuma.. –lame la paleta tentadoramente- cómo te fue con tu nuevo.. –tono seductor- mejor amigo? –le guiñe un ojo- porque a mí.. me fue genial con Hiei.. –voltea a ver a Hiei- no es así, Hieicito?

Hiei, sin voltearlo a ver, le hizo la linda seña de la amistad con su dedo medio.

El cuestionado sintió mucho miedo ante esa pregunta.. eso significa que no se habían olvidado de él?!.. sintió que el mundo se le caía encima..

**Botan:** es cierto, por qué no llegaron juntos?

El pelinaranja se sentía peor ahora.. y muy incomodo por unos ojos escarlatas que se clavaban fijamente en él..

Hiei estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no confiaba en nadie.. nunca lo había hecho y en este momento su desconfianza aumento peligrosamente.. si ese deforme idiota había dejado que algo malo le pasara a SU Kurama, iba a tener que presentarle a su amiga: La señora Katana.

**Yusuke:** qué pasa Kuwabara? Acaso se te contagio mi "mala-amigues" y dejaste solo a Kurama en el bosque?

Kuwabara estaba apunto de romper en llanto o de desmayarse.. aquello que pasara primero..

Y sí sintió que se iba a desmayar.. por eso trato de sentarse en el comedor como pudo, tirando todas las demás sillas y apoyando los codos en la mesa..

Todos se quedaron anonados por eso.. nunca habían visto al pelinaranja actuar así..

Ni Botan ni Yusuke podían hablar por la impresión, y es que no sabían que decir.. ya se estaban preocupando enserio por todo este asunto.

Yukina se sentó a lado de Kuwabara y tomo la mano de este..

**Yukina:** Kazuma.. por favor, dígame que ocurrió.. estamos todos muy preocupados..

El suave roce de la Koorime tranquilizo mucho a Kazuma.. haciéndolo olvidarse de todos sus problemas y sintiéndose en el cielo por un segundo..

**Kuwabara:** -la mira a los ojos- bella Yukina.. yo.. bueno.. Kurama y yo nos separamos en el bosque persiguiendo a un Youkai..

Mintió.. lo que sea por ver feliz a su hada de las nieves.

**Yukina:** -ojitos de cachorro- él esta bien?

**Kuwabara:** -nervioso- yo.. no sé..

**Yusuke:** -preocupado- cómo que no sabes? No lo fuiste a buscar después? Y por qué llegaste lleno de sangre y tierra? Y por qué estas tan nervioso?! Eh, eh, eh??

**Botan:** cálmate Yusuke! Nos estas poniendo nerviosos a todos..

**Yusuke:** -alterado- es que!!.. aww.. –suspiro-

**Kuwabara:** -temblando- yo no estoy nervioso! Solo estoy cansado.. y.. tengo frío..

**Botan:** -tratando de cambiar el tema- creo que será mejor que prepare la cena..

**Hiei:** -interrumpiéndolos a todos y en tono firme- no hasta que llegue Kurama.

**Yukina: **-triste- es cierto.. seria descortés..

**Yusuke:** -viendo su reloj- ya son las 10:30pm.. qué tanto puede estar haciendo Kurama haya afuera?!

Kuwabara sintió que las miradas de todos se clavaban en él.. a lo que solo atino a bajar la mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba..

**Botan:** a lo mejor salió en busca de mas youkais..

**Yusuke:** no creo, no lo haría solo.. –cambiando su tono de voz- tal vez se fue a un motel con alguna chica del pueblo.. haz pensando en eso, Hiei:O

El celoso pelinegro solo le dedico la mejor de sus miradas asesinas y siguió en su labor de fingir que leía un libro y que poco le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.. obviamente le molesto ese comentario de Urameshi.. pero aunque no tenia nada con Kurama sabia que el pelirrojo no estaba interesado en nadie, era casi como un asexual (N/A: pues permíteme decirte que aquí te fallo, mi estimado Hiei-sama.. te aseguro que Kurama derrama muchas cosas más además de saliva por ti) .. por lo tanto le tomo poca importancia a tal acotación ya que era poco probable.. tenia un sentimiento muy dentro de su ser que le hacia pensar que la condición del zorro era aun mas grave que eso..

**Yukina:** -a Kuwabara- Kazuma.. gusta que le prepare algo para que se le quite el frío?

**Kuwabara:** -soñador- no gracias, mi bella Yukina.. con el solo deleite de su compañía me sirve para tranquilizarme..

La aludida solo atino a sonrojarse..

Aunque a Hiei no le gusto nada eso, ese maldito deforme.. primero deja solo a Kurama en la intemperie y ahora le coquetea a su hermana!! Si no estuviera tan nervioso y preocupado ya se le habría lanzado encima a descuartizarlo..

--

Ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que Kuwabara llego, lo habían cuestionado acerca del paradero de Kurama, Yukina se porto amable con él y Hiei lo miro muy feo por vario rato.. sin mencionar que todos estaban muy preocupados aun.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala mientras Kuwabara le cambiaba frenéticamente de canal a la TV.. la antena solo lograba captar 5 canales pero el pelinaranja los cambiaba sin fijarse siquiera en lo que había en ellos.. eso ponía muy nerviosos a los presentes.

**Botan:** Kuwabara.. por qué no le dejas en un canal y punto?

**Yusuke:** si Kuwabara, solo tiene 5 canales y ya les diste la vuelta como 100 veces ¬¬

Pero al parecer no les hacia caso..

Botan y Yusuke suspiraron al ver que no tenia remedio..

**Yukina:** Kazuma.. déjelo en un canal.. por favor..

**Kuwabara:** -baja el control remoto- solo porque tú me lo pides, caramelo..

A Hiei le faltaban pocos segundos para explotar, ya no soportaba fingir que leía ese libro, sin mencionar que ya se había acabado 2 cajetillas de cigarros por los mismos nervios.. sin quererlo empezó a darle vuelta a las paginas del libro mas recio llamando la atención de los presentes..

**Yusuke:** oye Hiei, por qué estas leyendo ese libro de "métodos sencillos para cortar el cabello en casa"? O.o

El Jaganshi ni cuenta se había dado del titulo.. volteo a ver amenazadoramente al detective para luego estrellar el libro en una mesita cerca.. luego saco otra cajetilla y procedió a fumar mas.. solo se estaba conteniendo porque su hermana estaba presente, pero no le quedaba mucha paciencia..

**Yusuke:** -volteando nuevamente a la TV- bah, que raros son algunos..

En la TV estaba saliendo un anuncio.. algo de unas mujeres exageradamente voluptuosas en bikini con un fondo de celulares..

_Por qué tan solo esta noche? Manda un mensaje de texto al numero que aparece en pantalla y te enviare una foto mía _–tono seductor y deletreando-_ total..mente.. des..nu..da.._ – anuncio de la TV...

Yusuke estaba todo lujurioso y hasta había sacado su celular, que ni pantalla a color tenia, y estaba apunto de enviar el mensaje cuando de pronto.. Kuwabara le cambio de canal..

**Yusuke:** oye!!

Pero Kuwabara ni caso le hizo, su atención se había fijado nuevamente en el aparato de antena que estaba emitiendo un canal de noticias..

_Esta mañana hubo un gran choque en una pequeña localidad al centro del país, un conductor que se identifico con el nombre de Rumi Kimura de 22 años _–aparece su foto en la pantalla- _murió lamentablemente en el acto, análisis forenses rebelaron que se encontraba alcoholizado desde hacia 2 días.. 3 jóvenes controlaron el incendio que el choque produjo y trataron de ayudar al sujeto _–aparece video del choque en la mañana donde salían Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama_- sus identidades son desconocidas._ – reporte noticiario.

**Botan: **-emocionada- miren! Son ustedes!

**Kuwabara: -**aun nervioso- si.. pobre hombre..

El libido que invadió a Yusuke minutos atrás había desaparecido al ver ese anuncio, definitivamente era el fantasma que se le apareció en el baño.. esta vez el miedo no fue tan grande pero si se sintió incomodo, como consecuencia le quito el control remoto a Kuwabara y cambio de canal.

**Kuwabara:** oye Urameshi, estaba viendo eso!

Urameshi estaba con la mirada perdida en la TV y no hacia caso..

**Botan:** pero que raros están todos hoy!

--

Había un reloj de péndulo antiguo en una de las paredes, que justamente cuando ambas agujas se posaron en el numero "12" marcando la media noche, empezó a dar de campanadas..

**Botan:** ohh por dios, ya es media noche y aun no llega Kurama!

**Kuwabara:** -triste- tal vez Kurama no venga esta noche.. vayan y preparen algo rápido para cenar..

Yukina asintió tristemente con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina acompañada de Botan..

**Hiei:** -se levanta de golpe y muy enojado- ya me harte de ser amable, dónde esta Kurama!

**Kuwabara:** -calmado- no sé..

**Hiei:** cómo que no sabes?! Qué le hiciste?!

**Kuwabara:** -nervioso y temblando- yo no le hice nada..

**Yusuke:** -viendo fijamente a Kuwabara- Hiei tiene razón, dónde esta Kurama?

**Kuwabara:** -sudando frío- ya les dije que no sé!

Hiei saco su Katana y la puso enfrente del rostro de Kuwabara, amenazándolo..

**Hiei:** si no me dices en donde esta, aquí mismo te mueres!

**Yusuke:** -en voz baja- basta Hiei, Yukina te esta viendo..

Y era cierto, la Koorime estaba viendo todo en la cocina con Botan, ambas ya muy asustadas, puesto que sí creían capaz al pelinegro de asesinar a Kazuma..

El demonio de fuego, resignado, bajo su Katana.. pero aun miraba muy feo al amigo de Urameshi..

**Yusuke:** -suspira- ahora bien.. Kuwabara.. –alterado- dinos en donde esta Kurama!!

**Kuwabara:** -gritando- ya les dije que no sé!! Si tanto les interesa porque no van a buscarlo ustedes mismos!! –se levanta y se va corriendo a su habitación, nuevamente-

**Hiei:** bien!! Eso haré!! –se dirige a la puerta-

**Yusuke:** Hiei, a dónde vas?!

**Hiei:** que estas sordo, o qué?! Voy a buscar a Kurama!

**Yusuke:** pero si no sabes ni por donde empezar!

**Hiei:** ajá, y cuál verga es el punto?!

El detective supo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que el Jaganshi fuera a buscar al Kitsune, así que solo suspiro y trato de ver la televisión tranquilamente..

Hiei se dirigió a la puerta, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando se escucho un ruido proveniente del otro lado.. como si la estuvieran tocando..

La mirada de los 2 pelinegros se posaron fijamente sobre la puerta.. al igual que la de Botan, que salió de la cocina con un gran tarro de mantequilla de maní a ver quién era..

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron notar nuevamente..

El medio Koorime, ya muy fastidiado fue a abrir la puerta.. y lo que vio fue una impresión muy grande.. sintió como un escalofrió hermosamente monstruoso recorría toda su columna vertebral..

El cielo estaba negro debido a las nubes negras que lo habían cubierto, la lluvia llevaba no mas de 15 minutos de haber comenzado y los relámpagos caían abundantemente..

Todo se miraba oscuro en el bosque esa noche, afuera de la cabaña la única luz que había era la de un faro con un foco semi fundido que alumbraba hasta donde podía..

..y la de unos orbes verdes que harían que un tallo de rosa se viera pálido.. hicieron un movimiento robótico de la puerta hasta bajar y perderse en unos escarlatas que lo miraban extrañadamente..

--

_Continuara.. _

Si haz llegado hasta aquí significa que haz leído este delirante capitulo. Y no sabes cuanto te amo por eso.

Pido mis disculpas por haberlo dejado ahí.. pero si le seguía esto iba a parecer un testamento de un magnate de 90 años..

Aunque.. debo admitir que me gusta crear suspenso..

Haz tu obra de caridad del día, y ayuda a alimentar mi ego y/o autoestima dejando un review :)

..que dramática puedo ser a veces, je n.n

Como adelanto del próximo capitulo les hago saber que será Yaoi sabor Lima-Limón..

Se despide: el condimento favorito para las ensaladas y las hamburguesas..

Glutamato de Sodio.


End file.
